Love Lost
by Eve Neilly
Summary: Two guys, both with supernatural powers start falling for each other. Chris and Darren try to deal with their extraordinary lives whilst being in love with one another. stupid summary, but the story i sbetter, i promise! please read and review! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first time uploading a story on here, hope you like it!

just so you know, Chris is the Vampire, Darren the werewolf and they end up kinda falling in love.

**_NOT A TWILIGHT FIC!_** sorry, cant stress that enough!

anyway, enjoy my lovelies! :) xxx

_

* * *

_

____

Burning Pains:

_**June 15**__**th**__** 1915**_

Sun streamed down, boiling the ground beneath his body. However, the heat was in no comparison to the searing, scorching pain shooting through his torso. To him, it felt like the pain had been there for years, whereas in reality, it had only been a day and a half. The sudden sunshine was not helping his case either.

"Don't worry. It won't be as bad now. The worst is over." The calm voice said over and over again. The boy, who looked no older than eighteen, was still screaming and writhing around on the graveled path.

"Don't scream it'll make it seem to go on longer. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." The voice said again. The boy cried out in pain. He didn't want this to go on any longer. In his eyes, he had endured enough pain to last him a life time. He wanted it to stop. He _needed_ it to stop. He could feel his body cracking under the pressure of the heat and pain.

"Please, make it stop!" he cried, allowing his breath to catch in his throat.

"I can't." there was a sigh in the woman's voice. "I wish I never had to, but if not, you would have died."

"Jules, shush its okay. Don't worry about it. You did the right thing. He needed your help." Another voice comforted the woman. He heard her sniff and frowned. How could she be crying when he was the one in pain!

"Oh Cam! Why couldn't you do it? Why make me? I've had to do it so many times! I can't keep doing it!" she was getting angry. Her voice was cracking and spite was showing in her voice. The boy didn't like it. She was the calm one. She seemed to be the vision of serene calmness. Suddenly the pain hit even harder than usual. He screamed out in agony.

"I was his doctor. I was supposed to stop his pain. Not increase it!" she cried. Wait. Doctor? He had a doctor. She was a lovely woman. Like a mother to him… _**Dr. J. Kendall.**_ Jules Kendall. This woman. She was the person who had taken care of him for ten years of his life. He was dying. He had had lung cancer. That's why he was here now. He had been in a terrible fire and his cancer had got even worse. This was supposedly saving him. But it felt like it was killing him more than the disease.

"Please!" he whimpered.

"I'm so sorry darling." Jules whispered, wiping his sweaty brow.

"Jules, you know you can do this. I believe in you!" The man's voice sounded.

"Cam…" was all she could say. Tears were overflowing. The boy cried out in pain.

"How much longer?" he asked fatally.

"About a day. It will be better. Trust me!"

"How?" that one word tore Jules apart. This boy couldn't trust her at all. She has

"Because I am going to look after you. I'm going to make sure your safe. I'm going to make you better!" she said firmly.

"Jules. I think you should tell him. He'll understand when it's finished that way." The man named Cam said soothingly.

"Okay." She whispered. She leant down to the boy's ear. She blew on it and it cooled instantly. He sighed at the relief of the fire. "Don't worry about anything Christian. You're going to be fine. And I know why. Because I went through the same thing as you."

"You had cancer?" Christian whispered through his dry lips. Jules laughed a little bit.

"No, but I went through this fire burning. I went through it about forty years ago. I am actually seventy six years old. I have to wear gloves because my skin is frozen to human touch and if I were to touch a patient with my bare skin, they would think I was bought up in a fridge." She sighed.

"I could use a fridge right now." Christian said weakly, trying to make a joke. It worked as Jules chuckled softly and Cam gave a small snort.

"Christian. We are not normal. And you won't be either." She said after a moment too long of silence.

"Normal?" he scoffed. "I was never normal anyway, what would make me even weirder?"

"Christian, me and Cam are not human." She said, placing a calming hand on his forehead, cooling him instantly.

"Oh." Was all he said?

"Aren't you scared?" Cam asked him.

"No. I guess not." Christian tried to laugh, but the pain was increasing in his stomach. The burning was killing him from the inside out. How could anyone survive this pain?

"Well. You see, if we find someone we think who is not ready to die yet, Jules change's them." Cam explained. "You were not ready to die yet. You are only seventeen. You had your whole life ahead of yourself; I could not let this disease kill you when you needed life."

"You were so full of life when you first came to the hospice, but then, when it got worse, and you were forced to live life as a vegetable." Jules took in a sharp breath. "I was not going to let it happen."

"So we decided with our family that you would become one of us and be part of our family." Cam said. "You will be done with the change in roughly a day."

"You won't be able to see any of your family or friends again, and when it is able for you to see them without looking too different, they will all be dead." Jules sighed. "I'm sorry darling." She ran her frozen hand across his face and neck, cooling it and giving him relief.

"What am I going to become?" he asked softly, not scared about what was going to come out, but intrigued.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Cam asked, worry in his voice. "Will you be able to cope?" Christian found the strength to nod. Cam looked at Jules and she nodded.

"Christian. We are vampires, you are becoming one of us and we are happy to become your adopted family so you are not alone. Ever." She explained. Christian smiled. Vampire. He was an immortal. He was going to live forever and never have to worry about anything.

"Who else is there?" he asked, now curious about his new family.

"Well, I and my husband, Luke, are the acting parents, both look about thirty five. Then there's Cam, or Cameron, our son. He will help you with everything because he looks around your age. Then there is Lottie, our daughter, looks about sixteen, very dangerous as well." Cam laughed.

"That's an understatement!" he said, Jules shot him, a look that could kill.

"Be nice about your sister!" Christian winced at the pain, but smiled at the familiar scene. His mother would have told him that exact same sentence.

"Please, when can I move without it hurting?" Christian asked.

"Soon. You are able to talk without screaming so the venom must be nearly finished. Your feeling cooler and cooler as well, so soon you will be completely changed." Jules confirmed as she placed a frozen hand on Christian's arms.

"So then I'll be better?" Christian asked.

"You'll stop burning, but you will be thirsty. We'll get you some fresh blood." Cam explained. Christian frowned.

"Blood?" he asked. "I hate blood."

"You won't, believe me. You'll need it." Jules said soothingly. Christian's body jolted and his eyes rolled in his sockets. Pain was shooting through his body now; it was too much to bear. He felt it go to his heart. It was crushing it. Christian felt death coming to him. The only thing he could do was give in to it. He let the pain take him to the soothing place of dreams.

"See you on the other side Chris!" Cam said happily, before the young boys vision disappeared…

Coldness. That's all he felt. Frozen darkness surrounding him. He was freezing quickly, he was going to die. If he wasn't dead already. He frowned inwardly. First there was the burning pain, searing through his body, then numbness suffocating him and now he was freezing. All the extremes were happening and it was all because of some change he was going through. _But what is the change?_ He thought. I can't remember anything… why can't I remember things? He was scared now. He couldn't remember anything about himself. He was a man, he knew that, but what was his name? How old was he? Was he married? Did he have children? Was he dead? He groaned, but this time the noise actually happened. He was not dead. He was alive, but in a world of pain.

"Chris? You awake?" a man's voice. It sounded oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it…

"He's been out way too long. Maybe he couldn't take it and died." A new voice said. This one was a girl. It was like little bells chiming in time with the most beautiful music anyone had heard.

"Lottie! Don't say such a thing about your brother!" brother? He had a sister?

"Well I haven't met him yet. I'm getting bored of waiting!" the girl whined.

"Soon. He'll be okay soon." A soothing woman's voice said. That voice hit the boy like a ton of bricks. It belonged to Jules. She looked after him. She was making him better. She had taken a great risk to make sure he wouldn't die. She had made him like her and her family. Chris slowly pulled his eyes open, forcing them so he could see the comfort of Jules. He found comfort soon enough. Jules gasped and flung her arms around his neck.

"Christian! You're awake!" she cried. He groaned in pain as she touched his bruise from surgery. "Oh I'm so sorry!" she said before he had even told her what was wrong.

"So you're my new brother huh?" the young girl asked, hands on her skinny waist. "Yep. You'll do." A broad grin on her face. Christian smiled and looked at Cam.

"Knew you'd pull through!" he said, slapping him on the back. Christian spluttered and coughed but smiled all the same.

"Welcome to the family Christian. I am very glad you are awake and well." A new voice boomed. He looked around and saw what looked like a Greek god. This was Luke Kendall. He looked as if he had been sculpted by people with impeccable taste. Christian looked around the room and realized that, in fact, they all looked like that. They were the picture of perfection. Beauty was an understatement when compared to them.

"Are you confused?" Lottie asked.

"Yeah…" his voice sounded different. "You all look like… statues. You're all amazingly beautiful. And my voice is different." He admitted. Lottie laughed.

"You'll get used to it. It's just your new senses setting in. We have better eye sight, hearing, speed, agility, intelligence and beauty. It's good to be a vampire!" she smiled. He was still amazed. Suddenly, he felt a strange force pulling him towards the chair over by the window. A second later, he was there. His eyes widened and he felt a sickness forming in his stomach.

"Oh my god…" Jules gasped. Chris stared, the sickening feeling numbing.

"It can't be, he's not even hours old!" Luke said in amazement.

"I'm actually seventeen." Christian pointed out. No-one listened.

"He must have the ability of transportation!" Jules exclaimed jumping into her husband's waiting arms.

"Well duh!" Lottie said, now bored of the conversation. Eyes suddenly narrowed at her.

"You knew?" Cam asked.

"Yup." She answered plainly, looking at her perfect nails.

"Why didn't you tell us Lottie?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm meant to be keeping them secret!" she told him.

"Not when it has something to do with one of us!" Jules said. Lottie sighed and got on with her nails.

"Care to explain?" Christian's new voice sounded out in the silence. All eyes were suddenly on him.

"Sorry Christian… Erm, well, some vampires are extremely gifted and can have special abilities. You seem to be able to transport anywhere you want." Jules said with a fake smile. "It's nothing to be worried about. Trust me."

"Okay. Then how come she knew?" he asked pointing to Lottie.

"_She_ has a name ya know." She told him rhetorically. Christian opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"Lottie can time travel." Jules said. Christian's mouth fell open. "Only for a few minutes, but what she sees can be useful to us at times." Cam smiled at the girl fondly, making her blush.

"Oh, er, you might want to get some clothes on by the way. People will be round soon. We are having guests for tea..." Lottie explained. Again, Christian was confused. He looked down to find himself naked with single white sheet barley covering his dignity. His face flushed a bright red and held it tightly.

"Yep. Got it." He said stiffly. The girls giggled and he blushed even more when Cam looked down to see. He turned and ran out of the little room and into a big master bedroom. He thought that it would be Jules and Luke's, but when he looked closer, he saw that this was his stuff. Everything belonged to him. This was his new room.

He fluttered about, trying to find some appropriate clothing when he came face to face with a mirror. He stared and stood there in awe. His body had been transformed. He was beautiful. His skin a pure pale sensation, muscles that didn't show that much, but just enough to make him look attractive. His lips were smooth and stone like, but showed a bit of color so they were kissable. His wild jet black hair was tussled and wild, but looked as if it had been styled by top professionals. Then he found his eyes. They used to be a bright green, piercing green actually, but now they were a soft amber color. They had a slight spark in them as well. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Yet he did not believe this was him. He was not this image of beauty. He was lanky. He was spotty. He had a goofy smile. He was as weak as a piece of paper. This image was not him.

"It is you." A soft voice said behind him. He spun to find Lottie standing there.

"Really?" he asked. "It doesn't look like me at all. I couldn't have changed that much, could I?" she walked slowly up to him and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I think it's beautiful." She whispered.

"No. Not me." He smiled slightly, "You are." She smirked.

"I know I am. And I think we should get to know one another a bit more…" she leaned in and went to kiss him. Christian hesitated but then closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. It did not come. He opened his eyes to see Lottie standing, eyes glazed, hair glowing. He was scared. What was going on? Was she alright?

"Lottie?" he asked, he went to touch her but then she came back and fell into his arms, eyes closed.

"God damn time travel." She muttered. She opened her eyes and grinned at Christian.

"What? Why are you smiling so much?" he asked, placing her on the bed with his new found strength.

"Oh, nothing. You'll find out soon enough!" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He frowned. There was something she wasn't telling him…

"Lottie, please, you have to tell me what you saw!" he begged. She laughed again.

"Not too sure you want to know hun!"

"I do. I want to know!" he assured her. She laughed again.

"You will find out in about... 100 years. Sorry about that, but I am not telling you till then!" She exclaimed.

"You know, this is really quite annoying… and I've only just met you!" he growled. She simply smiled. He went to lunge for her, but she was gone before he moved.

"Remember, ultra quick!" she laughed and ran out of the room at the speed of light. Christian sat and though about what it could be she saw.

"Perhaps it was to do with my past…" he voiced his thoughts, and then quickly pushed them away. She would not have made such a big deal about something from his past. Would she?

* * *

So this is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! more on the way soon!

dont forget to leave all your thoughts on my profile! :)

Eve

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

so here it is! chapter 2 aleready!

enjoy people!

xxx

_

* * *

_

____

Truths:

Christian had been changed for about ten years and was finally setting in. He was going to be starting a new high school with his brother and sister in a few weeks and could not wait to get back into the usual routine-with supersonic speed, intelligence that was beyond compare and beauty that no-one could resist. Oh, and the transporting thing. Yep. School would be better from now on.

"Chris! Come on! We have to go hunting; Lottie is getting her red eyes again!" Cam shouted from down stairs. Chris smiled. Red eyes with Lottie were not very good. As soon as she got too thirsty to bear, she would start jumping forward and back in time uncontrollably and going slightly crazy. Chris could remember that one time they had not been able to hunt for nearly a month. Lottie was a picture of fright. Eyes a deep red, face paler than a ghost and lips blood red, wanting the blood. That was the time she nearly killed Cam. He was simply laughing outside at the dears running past, she thought she saw him mocking her, telling her he was going to feast; she hissed and lunged at his neck. She started to bite him and suck the deep blood that oozed from his veins. Chris had only just been able to pull her off of him. Then she had started on him though... her teeth had sunk into his chest and her hands wound the way around to his neck. That was when it got dangerous. Cam was too weak to fight back and Jules and Luke were out at a doctor"s conference thing. They were all alone, with a ravenous, immensely strong vampire. She was going to break Chris' neck. That was the only way to kill a vampire, and as she was in a state of utter confusion, she thought that was the only way she could feed. Luckily for him, Lottie had seen this coming and then as her eyes went misty she realized where she was and what she was doing. She had got off of him immediately, wiped her mouth, all the time just staring at him. She was angry at herself. Chris knew that, he could see into her mind. But she was also sad. Sad that she had hurt her new brother, even when she was red-eyed. She had never done it before…

"Chris! Come on! I'm _hungry_!" Lottie's voice broke his memories. He smiled and grabbed a black jacket.

"Coming!" he called. This was utter bliss. His family loved him, and he was ready for anything… _Soon, you'll find out soon!_ The voice reminded him of the promise his sister had given him every day. There was something that he was going to find out, and it was going to be important. It was something that would change his life.

"What can it be?" he asked himself.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Lottie's voice sung behind him. She did this every single day. Every day for ten years… 3650 times she said it. Every time Chris' heart dropped.

"It's been ten years! Just tell me!" he pleaded. She shook her head.

"Nope." She smiled.

"Then give me a clue at least!" he bargained. This got Lottie thinking. She could put him out of his misery with a small clue! And he would never be able to guess what it was she had seen…

"Okay then. It's to do with you." She said. Chris did not look impressed.

"I have known that for ten years!" he growled.

"Well if you let a girl finish, she would tell you that it is you and someone who is going to be EXTREMELY close to you." She finished, hands on her hips.

"What?" his voice was barley a whisper. Lottie frowned. Her eyes suddenly worried.

"Chris, what's wrong?" she asked, moving closer to him. He did not hear her. He was racking him brain.

"Where's Mel?" he asked. Lottie's eyes widened. She knew this could happen, but had never actually seen it happen. He was returning to the memories of his human life.

"Chris. Please. Don't do this. Come back to me! Come on, don't go off. You are stronger than this!" she cried. Chris closed his eyes and a tear stained tear fell from his eye. It trickled down his cheek leaving a trail or pink behind it.

"Mel… she's dead now." He whispered.

"Chris?" Lottie asked, a little bit scared of the melancholic tone of his voice. His eyes shot to hers. They were not the amber color they normally were. They were a dark black.

"CAM!" she screamed. Chris just stood there and felt his dead heart thump to his throat. Mel was his little sister. She had been in the same fire as he had been in. That was the last time he had seen her. He had been rushed to hospital for emergency surgery because of his cancer. No-one would tell him what had happened to Mel.

"Chris!" a forceful voice snapped him out of his memory. He looked up to see Cam standing with his hand on his shoulder. "Come on. Things are going to be alright." Chris felt him chest tighten as he collapsed into a crying heap in Cam's arms.

"My sister!" he shouted through his tears. "She's gone!" Cam stroked his hair and Lottie soothed him.

"Chris, is Mel your sister?" Cam asked softly.

"WAS!" he sobbed? Lottie frowned. He was being very unclear. Then she had an idea.

"Chris. I'm going to go back through your timeline. I'm going to travel back to the day you lost your sister." She told him with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Lottie, are you sure you can do that when your this hungry. You'll be too weak!" Cam told her.

"We have got some fresh in the fridge. I'll use some and then find out what's making it impossible for me to _go_ hunting!" she added jokingly. Cam looked at her stonily. "Okay, not funny. I get it. I'll be back soon."

"Wait…" a small voice said. Chris pulled up his head.

"Chris?" Lottie was surprised.

"I…I want to come as well. I never found out what happened to her. I want, no, I _need_ to know!" he pleaded. Cam was hesitant, but Lottie was grinning like a fool.

"Brilliant idea!" she exclaimed. "I've never done it before, but I really, _really_ want to try it with another person!" Cam was still not impressed by the idea, but did not object.

"Okay. Let's go." Chris said harshly. He grabbed Lottie's hand and she smiled.

"Hang on tight!" she winked at Cam and then closed her eyes forcing all her energy into going back to Chris' history.

Time travel was not an experience Chris wanted to do ever again. It was as if he was being drowned and crushed by time. His ribs were cracking and then as he let out a scream, he was back to the day it all began.

"Come on Mel, go sleep! Mom will be back soon." A familiar voice hit Chris. He opened his eyes to reveal his younger self, tucking his little sister Mel into bed.

"But I haven't had my bedtime story!" she protested. The young Chris sighed in frustration.

"Yes you have. You've made me read about six books already! Now it's getting really late. I need you to go to sleep." He sat on the edge of her bed and brushed her brown curly locks away from her eyes.

"Chris. Where is dad?" she asked, eyes locking with his. The older Chris went ridged. His father. That was what had started it off. He and his dad had not spoken in seven years, but then his mom went to see him. She went crazy at him and told him that she never wanted him near her children ever again. He told her he'll kill her and that's exactly what he did. He had strangled her and then came to our apartment and set the whole thing on fire.

"He's gone away for a bit. Don't worry Mel, now go sleep please!" he said sternly. She smiled a brilliant smile and closed her eyes.

"Lottie. We need to go. I can't watch this…" Chris whispered.

"No Chris, we need to see what happened to your sister." She ordered. "We may just have enough time…" they waited a few moments, before there was a gun shot. This was the start of the chaos that cost Chris his humanity. The fire blazed. Families screamed. Chris was shaking. He had only just finished chemo, but now the fumes were blocking his airways. He tried to scream but the pain was overwhelming.

"MEL!" he was just able to scream. "MEL!" the pair of vampires then went to the little girl's room. She was fast asleep. Breathing softly, eyes closed.

"How can she be alive?" Chris said, tears swelling in his amber eyes.

"Chris, keep watching…" Lottie encouraged him. He did as he was told, and suddenly Mel's eyes shot open. They were not eye balls though, they were light streams. Wings erupted from her shoulder blades and she levitated from the bed. There she was. Not a little girl anymore…

"An angel…" Lottie breathed. "I've only ever seen two of these…"

"Lottie, what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Ooops, looks like we're going back… say goodbye Chris!" she smiled and grabbed his arm again. His eyes flared wildly as he saw the blinding colors surround him again.

"NO! I can't go back yet! I need to see if she made it!" he cried.

"Chris. Look at the white light escaping without even thinking about her brother. That's your sister getting out safe and sound. She never once thought about coming back to save you!" she argued, still gripping his arm. "Now let's go!"

"Mel…" he whispered, before slipping into his own time.

"He's been like that since we got back…" Lottie told Jules and Luke when they arrived home hours later.

"Lottie, why did you take him back?" Jules asked. Chris has been sitting in the same position all day. He did not speak. He did not eat. He just sat.

"He wanted to!" Lottie whined. It wasn't her fault, she was helping her brother!

"She left me, when I thought I had left her…" Chris' voice surprised them all.

"Chris, hun, please, talk to me." Jules said softly, pulling him into a hug. He was rigid at first, but then threw his powerful arms around her, nearly winding her.

"For about fifteen years, I have been worried about her!" he said.

"I know… I know…" Jules soothed.

"But she was fine! She could have saved me!" he whimpered.

"What do you mean Chris?" Jules asked.

"She grew wings and flew. I don't know what it means, but Lottie said she'd only seen it twice before." He said, looking hopefully to Lottie. She was grinning like an idiot.

"Oh yeah, erm, his sister was a hidden angel. She's gone now obviously, but yeah…" she hopped around and threw her arms above her head. "She's an angel in disguise, hidden under the earth!" she sung. Chris flinched at the words.

"Chris. We need to get you some food." Jules declared.

"No offense, but I really don't fancy a burger or fries at the moment." He replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant." Jules said hitting him softly on the arm. "Let's go hunt."

"Yeah, you made me miss my slot earlier! I need FOOD!" Lottie moaned. Chris laughed and stood up.

"Thank you…" he whispered to Jules. "Mom." Jules' eyes welled up. Chris had always been hesitant to calling her or Luke mom or dad. He had never got on with his human parents, and as soon as his mom had been killed by his dad, he swore he would never have parents ever again. This one word whispered in her ear told Jules' that he was finally accepting them as his family. It made her so glad…

"Jules? Are you coming or what?" Lottie's voice broke her beaming thoughts. She nodded and turned to her adopted children smiling. Even though she could never ever have children, this was as close to perfect as anything she had ever experienced.

"Chris." She smiled softly. "Thank you." Chris winked and then, in a flash, he was gone, running after Lottie.

"Jules…" Luke's voice was softer than usual, coming from behind her.

"Oh Luke…" she fell against his rock shoulder.

"I know Jules… I can feel it too." He answered.

"Why can we never have anything perfect, for just a few years?" she moaned as Luke's lips found her brown hair.

"We're vampires… you know that nothing will ever be able to be normal, let alone perfect for us." Luke comforted.

"They're going to get him, aren't they?" Jules' eyes were now full of worry. Luke sighed. Both of the parent's eyes found the young boy running around without a care in the world. His strong arms held his sister and his white teeth flashed in a smile that sent Jules' into a breakdown.

"Jules, calm down! You know he'll be alright. He has us!" Luke comforted.

"But we can't protect him from himself!" she cried.

"Yes we can. Don't worry my darling. He'll be safe!"

"We need to tell them don't we?" Jules' turned around to face her husband. Her eyes were brimming with pink tears.

"Soon. Not now. When it's closer to the time it will happen..." Luke anticipated.

"Are you sure? What if Lottie sees' it when she jumps? What if Chris realizes he can transport in time as well? Will he go there? Will he try and find out about his future?" Jules argued.

"Jules. Nothing will happen if we keep our mouths shut!" his voice was raising now. It was very occasional that Luke got angry, but when he did…

"Erm, Jules, Luke, are you coming or what?" Chris' smile flared in front of them. Jules grabbed her non-beating heart and gasped.

"Chris! You need to stop transporting right in front of me!" she smiled as he looked sheepishly at her.

"We'll be right out son. Tell your sister that you two need to stop eating so much! We need some as well!" Luke joked as he slapped Chris on the back. "Get Cam as well, he can't stay in his room every hour of each day! Transport there and give him a scare as well." He winked as Chris disappeared.

"He's going to find out before isn't he?" Jules asked nothingness. She did not get a verbal response, but she could sense Luke nodding slowly.

"Truths… they kill us inside…" Jules spoke the wise words calmly, even though she was dying inside at the thought that she was going to lose her son soon no matter what. But to what, they still had yet to find out…


	3. Chapter 3

_Deaths:_

The first time the family moved, Chris thought it were just normal. He had moved with his human family lots of times. But this was different. They did not just move house, they moved lives! As vampires never aged, the children had to go through school again and as soon as they looked too old to be there, they moved again. In the past hundred years, the family had been forced to move about ten to fifteen times. They had gone from Ohio to Hawaii, Hawaii to Atlanta, Atlanta to the Arctic. Of course it was fun to move, but as soon as you hit the seventh time, the effect seems to wear off.

"Where are we going this time then?" Chris asked when he saw the bags in the hall. At this precise moment, they were living in the north of France. This had been one of Chris' favorite lives as the house they were in was as huge as a mansion and they were all respected by the people surrounding them. As the whole family had been through school many times, they could all speak perfect French so language was not an issue.

"America I think." Jules said to him, furiously stuffing her favorite cushions into the bag below.

"What, back to Ohio?" Chris asked, frowning. That was where he had first been changed and was a sort of "_home-town"_ place.

"Nope. Now Chris, please, can help me with this packing, we need to be gone by midnight tonight." Jules' voice was urgent. This was not a normal move. Chris transported to the beds and started dismantling them.

"What's going on Jules? This is not how we normally move. We normally take about three days of relaxing packaging. Not three hours of frantically shoving things into boxes and suitcases!" he discriminated as he packed away sheets from all four beds. Everything they owned had been bought downstairs to the living room.

"Nothing is…wrong exactly." Jules sighed. Chris knew she needed some help. He finished packing the sheets and transported to her side, giving her a hug.

"Jules. What's wrong?" he said, allowing her to bury herself in his chest.

"We're in trouble…" she said. Her face met Chris' and tears formed in her eyes. "People are starting to work things out. Some are forming groups and telling horrid stereo-typical stories about us. They want us dead."

"Well, we'd better get Cam and Lottie and Luke then! We need all the help we can get!" Chris exclaimed, he was about to transport to the other three, but Jules' cry stopped him.

"You can't!" she cried. Chris was scared now. Jules never cried. She never broke down. Something very bad was happening.

"Jules… what's going on? Where are the other three?" Chris shook her a little bit.

"Cam and Lottie are fine. They're safe. They went to the new house. They are checking it out…" Jules smiled. Then her face went thunderous. "But they got Luke."

"What? Who? Where is he? I'll go get him!" Chris exclaimed.

"You can't!" Jules screamed.

"Why not?"

"They _got_ him!"

"How do you mean?"

"They killed him!" Jules was on the floor crying now.

"No. no you can't kill a vampire… not Luke… no!" Chris' voice was smaller than a whisper.

"They captured him… they tortured him…" Jules explained. "They filmed it and made me watch…" that made Chris mad.

"What? How could they? That's disgusting!" he cried. "Who are they?"

"Chris, don't do anything stupid…"

"WHO ARE THEY!" when Chris got angry, he did not stop until he did what he had to do. Jules knew that he would not give up…

"Mr. Reíol. Mr. Kean, Mr. Júmpé." She whispered reluctantly. Chris stood and in a snap, he was gone.

"Oh Luke, what have I done?" Jules cried to the nothingness around her.

Chris appeared in the cobbled street by the river. This was where the first of the disgusting parasites was. Mr. Kean was a middle aged man with a balding head and a round stomach. He was not well off and was extremely jealous of the Kendall's. He was by the river, burning the last remains of the man Chris thought of as his father. Kean was laughing with joy. That is what made Chris mad.

"HA! One less vermin in this world… I should get a medal for this!" he gloated to the night.

"Vermin? How dare you call him that?" Chris snarled from behind him. Kean turned and saw the glistening eyes that showed no fear, but betrayal and hurt.

"What are you doing here? This is private property!" he spat out. Suddenly he noticed the glowing scarlet eyes that were boring into his soul. "You're one of them aren't you? You're a vampire!" Chris smiled, flashing his fangs.

"Why yes, yes I am…" suddenly he flew out from the spot he was hiding and landed on Mr. Kean, teeth ready to pierce his flabby skin.

"Why me? I'm a good man, don't kill me!" he whimpered. Chris laughed.

"You killed the only father I have." He spat. It wasn't a lie, Luke was the only father he had, and his human dad had died nearly a century ago.

"But…" was the last word that ever came out of the man's lips. Chris leaped on him and greedily drank the blood of the wretched fiend. Even though he knew he was doing was payback, he felt sick as he did it. This was the first time he had actually killed a human, and the thought was nauseating him. He knew that he was now classed as a monster, but he hated what he was doing. Soon enough, it was over. Chris broke away and felt his stomach clenching. The lifeless corpse was staring at him coldly. That is what made his stomach churn. He stumbled around, found a bush, and was violently sick. However, it was not the lining of his stomach he bought up, it was the blood he had just taken from the human. He shook violently and sat down in the green grass. The water from the lake next to him lapped swished and swayed, teasing him with its cool refreshing flow. Chris stumbled to the edge of the bank and stuck his head in the water. The cold water refreshed him instantly and he breathed it in.

"Kean? Are you here?" a stern voice asked the darkness.

"Where are you, you great lummox?" a scared voice said, a stutter apparent in his weak speech. Chris froze. The pair was going to find Kean dead… quickly he transported over to a bush where he was hidden from sight.

"Oh god…" the stern voice cracked.

"He didn't burn the body did he?" the stutter boy whispered.

"No." Stern voice was back. "Someone did our job before we could get the chance." Chris frowned. He didn't do their job… unless their job was to murder Kean…

"One of our kinds?" stutters boy was getting more confident.

"Yes, I think so. Quite excellently done. I think it was done by a male though…" stern man said. Chris emerged from his hiding place and looked at the strange men.

"Who are you…" he whispered. The two men whipped round to see him; paler than usual because of the throwing up incident.

"What are you doing here?" one snarled at him. Chris stood, frozen to the spot in fear. He wanted to snarl at them and rip their throats open as they had killed his father, but if they were also vampires, they would kill him before he had the chance to scratch them.

"Kid. What are you doing here? You should be at home, comforting your mother." The bigger man said. Chris' eyes snapped up to his.

"You know who I am?" he snarled.

"Course we do. We know every vampire." The stutter boy said simply. Chris froze.

"You're going to kill me like you killed Luke aren't you?" Chris snarled, waiting for the yes to come. It never did.

"No. We are sorry about killing your father, but do not worry. He will be fine. He was a good man…" Stern voice held out his hand. "I am John Reíol, head of the vampire council." Chris gulped. This was the man who could chose who lived and who died. Human or monster.

"But why did you kill Luke?" Chris' mouth and voice betrayed him.

"It was an accident. Kean found out and we had to allow ourselves to go along with his plan to make sure the putrid man died." Stutter boy spat.

"Julian, enough." John calmed him down. He then looked at Chris. "I am very sorry for my brother's actions."

"You made Jules watch it!" Chris screamed.

"Yes, we are sorry…" John said soothingly. "But we thought she would get our message. She is our sister in law after all." Chris' legs nearly gave way.

"Christian. Calm down and transport back to our younger sister." John ordered.

"No…" was all he could say. John went to put his hand on Chris' cold arm but Chris jerked away. "You killed her husband… Your own brother!" he spat.

"Chris, you need to go now or you will be charged with the murder of Henry Kean. Leave now and take care of your mother!" John was getting forceful now. Chris' eyes darted around in a frightened manner.

"Chris! GO!" Julian shouted. Chris stayed still once more. "John! Just do it!" Chris turned to John who was now staring at him in concentration. Wind flared around the trio and rose Chris up above the ground.

"What are you doing?" he screamed to the mad-man beneath him. John's eyes were still on his, but were now turning different colors, heading towards black.

"He's using one of his many abilities." Julian said. Chris could not answer. He could not move. John was holding him in a trance. Suddenly, Chris began to shake violently.

"John? This has never happened before!" Julian's frightened voice rung out. Neither of the men answered. They just continued in lockdown. Chris felt the familiar feeling of transportation. John was making him do it!

"NO!" he shouted.

"Hush… it's happened now." John mischievously smiled. Chris knew he could not fight it. Nothing he could do could possibly overthrow the power of the vampire head. So he gave up. He put his head back and closed his eyes, allowing the transportation to overcome him. The last thing he saw was the two brothers throwing the dead corpse into the depths of the river.

Jules was sat sobbing pinkish tears into her hands. Her husband's brothers, the ones who she had trusted with her family's lives, had killed Luke…the one person she could not live without.

"Oh Luke!" she wept. Lottie and Cam had decided to stay at the new house until Jules and Chris were able to join them, so Jules was all alone in the big empty house where she last kissed her husband.

"Jules…" Chris' calmed voice broke her from her sorrow. She looked up to see his pale cheeks stained with tears, blood on the corner of his mouth, eyes sunk in to his skull and his lovely dark hair all matted and in knots. He was shaking all over, but his legs looked like jelly. She ran to him and embraced him just as they gave way.

"Oh Chris! What happened?" she asked as she led him to the sofa which was covered in cellophane. He tried to answer, but could not find the strength to. "You found your uncles didn't you?" Chris nodded. "What were they doing to Kean?" Chris closed his eyes, unable to think of the repulsive thing he had done. Jules saw his hurt and placed a hand carefully over his heart.

"Chris. No matter what you saw or did, you don't need to be scared." She whispered. Chris simply nodded. He wanted to be able to shout and scream or at least move, but he could not. He was drained.

"John did it. Don't worry." Jules said simply. "He has many abilities; one is to force the person to perform their own ability. Another is to drain all of the blood that is keeping people strong. That is what he probably did. I am so sorry Chris. I never should have told you." She wiped the blood stain from his mouth and smoothed his hair.

"Jules…" he whispered. He buried his head in her shoulder and sobbed. He sobbed for his dad, he sobbed for his strength, and he sobbed for the deaths that had happened…

"I am so sorry that you had to find out like that." She hushed her youngest son.

"What, that Luke had two brothers? Are they like me, Cam and Lottie?" he asked, intrigued to the new aspect of his family. Jules clenched her eyes shut.

"No…" she answered in a whisper. She looked at Chris, whose eyes were wide with wonder. She took a deep breath. This was not how she or Luke had wanted him to find out.

"You're going to have to tell me Jules." it was as if he could read her mind. She took yet another deep breath and started the story.

"You see, when the world was created, vampires were created as well as humans. They lived in harmony for many centuries, vampires and humans becoming friends and sometimes even more. They had populated the world with humans, vampires and half breeds. They stayed like this for a long time, until one selfish human decided that he wanted a certain human to stay with him, however she was in love with another, a vampire." She sighed. "That is when the war between humans and vampires began. They thought they had wiped us all out, but the few of us that had survived the war went into hiding, disguising themselves as humans. The vowed that they would continue in hidden existence, mating still, creating other vampires but not as much. Also, they would only change some humans when it was necessary. That is how you were changed, and Lottie and Cam. Cam had been a motorcycle accident and his insides were all twisted, crumpled, destroyed. I was his doctor with Luke, so we decided to change him. He was our first son. Then we found Lottie." Her breath caught as she thought of the terror that the young girl had had to endure. "She was drugged, stabbed and raped. Left in the street to die. Luke found her. He couldn't leave her. She was an orphan already… her parents had perished in a bank robbery when she was five. Ten years later, we moved to that section of the town. She took an instant liking to Cam," she laughed for a second before carrying on, "Luke and I offered her a home, we knew she wouldn't be able to survive without us. Then as soon as Luke saw her, his heart broke. He carried her all the way home and we changed her right there and then." Chris smiled.

"But what has this got to do with the brothers of Luke ruling over vampires?" he asked. Jules sighed.

"Well, remember the original vampires…" Chris nodded. "He was one of them." Chris' mouth hung open like a fish. "He was a descendent of the original vampire family and that entitled the family to the 'crown' I suppose. But when he met me, he gave it all up." Jules smiled fondly. "He would be proud of you Chris… he really would be." Chris smiled as well.

"So, he was the original vampire?" Jules nodded.

"Wow…" was all he could say.


	4. Chapter 4

_First Meeting: _

Chris stayed extremely still all night. He wanted to sleep, but he knew that it was impossible. He had not slept in over one hundred years and this was the only way he could regain his strength. Jules had phoned Cam and Lottie and told them that they would have to wait a little bit more time before they could properly move into their new home. Then she had stayed by Chris' quivering side all night, trying to get him to drink and eat. No blood, just normal food.

"Chris, are you ready? How are you feeling?" Jules asked, wiping a bead of sweat from his head. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Transport things to the new house?" he asked with a smile. Jules nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"We need to get there before Cam and Lottie get too excited and break the new house…" she tutted. "Remember the Alaska house? We lived in that house for about five minutes before they ruined it!" Chris laughed at the familiar memory.

"Right. I'm going to get the beds and stuff moved first." Chris said jumping up and moving to the biggest bed. Jules turned away. It was her and Luke's old bed… "Do you want me to get you a new one?" Chris touched it, ready to transport it to the far ends of the arctic to get rid of the old bed. Jules shook her head.

"No. I want to be able to keep it. I want at least one thing to remind me of him." She smiled and softly touched the beautifully carved wooden head board. Chris nodded.

"Right, I'm off. Can you get everything ready so I can maybe take more than one thing? Thanks Jules." He smiled and was gone as faster than Jules could blink.

"Goodbye Chris…" she smiled and placed her hand on her non beating heart. "Oh god… now without you, how am I going to deal with them? We both knew they would get him. I'm not ready to give him up like I had to you…" Jules said everything to the big golden locket around her neck. "Luke… I love Chris, I don't want him to get this… please, look after him…" she opened up the locket and got the key from it.

"Jules?" Chris' voice broke her mid thought. She turned and saw him staring at her.

"Chris… the next bed is yours. Can you take the lamps as well?" she asked trying to distract him from what she was doing.

"What's the key for?" he asked.

"What key?"

"Jules don't lie to me. I saw you get it from the locket. And I heard you." Jules froze. He did not need to know what was happening.

"I don't know what you're on about!" she shouted.

"Jules why do I need Luke to look after me?" she turned away. He was there and held onto her arms. "Jules, I need to know if I am in danger."

"Why would you ever be in danger? Your fine. You're perfectly safe. Now please Chris, we need to get this stuff moved!"She wiped a pinkish tear from her eye.

"Okay… but please, if anything did happen, you would tell me wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!" Jules stroked his stubbly cheek. "You need to shave hun." Chris laughed and went to his bed.

"I'll be back in a flash!" he laughed and disappeared.

"Chris, be safe…" Jules whispered. She held the silver key and placed it back in her locket. _Soon,_ she thought, _soon I'll use it…_

By five that evening, the-now decreased-family had moved in. Cam had the room with big windows and views of the hills for his drawings and paintings. Lottie had the one with the huge wardrobe space and big board for all her fashion ideas. Jules concealed herself in the smallest room of the house. It only had her double bed and a wardrobe and a picture of herself and Luke from years ago. She had said that the small room was just enough space for her, but the three young vampires worried she just stayed there and cried. Chris was left with the middle room. It was a bright open space with wooden floor boards and pale walls. One wall had a huge bookcase and shelves surrounding it, another was simply windows. His grand piano sat next to the shelves, and his guitar was rested on that. The window wall opened onto the balcony of the house. It had wooden floorboards as the room did, but they were encased with glass so they gave off a shine. The bars were a silver-ish metal which twisted up and down into many different shapes. There were tall winding plants in terracotta pots and a simple chair facing the edge of the balcony. The chair was not fancy, not silk or velvet, it was just a normal chair, with blue felt and black legs. To Chris, this was utter perfection. He would sit there for hours on end, paper in hand, and just let inspiration come to him. Sometimes he would write music for his grand piano, sometimes for his soft guitar. Others, he would just simply write words. He let them flow from his mind, soul and heart onto the blank sheet of paper. This was how he relaxed. He could not paint, he could not decorate and he couldn't keep all of his feelings bottled up. He just let it all flow.

"Chris! Come on! We have got to go and get this school thing done!" Lottie shouted. They had been living there for about two months, and Chris had known that soon they would have to go and school arrangements sorted out. He sighed and put down his guitar. He dragged his feet down the grand staircase and let the lyrics he just wrote flow through his head.

"_Today is the first day without you. Today I'm trying to move on. Today I want to be strong, but I can't. I really need you today_."

Luke was what he wrote most of his lyrics about. How much they missed him, how Jules was trying to cope and how they all wished he had been given more time. He felt that if he kept writing, Luke might be able to hear him and understand what was going on with them.

"Chris? Come on hun, get in the car." Jules snapped Chris out of his day dream.

"Oh yeah… sorry Jules." he mumbled, walking-at human speed-to the car. Lottie was sat in the front and Cam was in the back, pencil in hand, ready to draw whatever he saw. Chris smiled slightly and sat next to his brother and sister.

"There he is, Mozart himself!" Lottie teased.

"Hey! I'm just trying to get my inspirational side out!" he laughed and placed his belt round him. "So when do I get my own car? I am what, one hundred and twenty seven now?" Lottie rolled her eyes while Cam snickered.

"Right kids. Let's go to Jental High School." Jules said breaking the laughter. Chris rolled his eyes. This school would not be any different from the others. Well, that is what he thought at first anyway…

They started at Jental High School on Wednesday 17th September. Chris was not in the mood to repeat the whole process again. They always ended up being the outcasts of the school and were never really accepted as a whole as they were utterly beautiful, extremely cold and very, very distant from the other students. They wanted to keep themselves a secret.

"If we get too close, they could work out what we are." Lottie had told him once. Since then, Chris had never bonded with a single human. However, today was different. This day was when Chris' world got turned upside down. This was the first time he ever met Darren Tuley…

The class was roaring with noise and excitement. They all loved it when a new kid came to school; it gave them a chance to have a little bet. Darren Tuley was no exception. In fact, he was the one who organized it all.

"Right then. Who bets that the new kid is a bloke?" he shouted to the class. About ten girls shot their hands up and giggled. Darren smiled and winked. "The odds are 5-1 girls, but hey, if it is a guy, I'll make sure to give you a kiss instead." The girls snickered and laughed at Darren's constant flirting. One girl stood still and looked up at Darren with big brown eyes. She had long, thick brown curls that hung past her narrow shoulders.

"Oh Darren…" she whispered, turning a bright shade of red when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes lovely Lucy?" he asked, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Not here! Go on, get on with the bets!" she pushed him away but smiled as she did. She and Darren had been best friends for as long as she could remember, and now she was hoping to be more than friends.

"Right, who bets he or she will be drop dead gorgeous then? Odds are 18-1, its pretty good if you bet he was a guy and hot, you'd get a kiss and some cash!" Darren smiled again. This was his element. He was a people person and loved to help others, especially if it got him a quick buck as well!

"I'll bet £2.50 that he's hot." Said a girl in the front row around Darren.

"So £2.50 that he's hot? How much that he's a guy?" god he was good.

"Erm… £3.00?" she answered handing over the £5.50 to Darren. He smiled and placed it in his wallet. Suddenly, he saw their teacher starting to move towards the class room.

"RIGHT!" he shouted "Guys, bookies is now closed. Quick, Callahan is coming!" he whipped round so all his stuff was back in his bag and he was sat in his seat like the perfect student he was. The door creaked open and an old man with graying hair and wrinkles walked into the room.

"Okay you lot. There is a new student in our class. Be nice to them. No singling them out Mr. Tuley." He looked directly at Darren as he looked around.

"Whatever do you mean sir?" he asked innocently. The class erupted into giggles.

"Enough!" Callahan stopped them. His serious voice was now being used. "Now, I would like to introduce Christian Kendall." The class was silent as the tall boy walked in. His black hair was matted and curly, his soft muscles showed through his white shirt and his eyes. Oh his eyes were the eyes of angels, too beautiful to let the earth see them. The class stared in awe. None more so than one Darren Tuley.

"Hi, erm, I'm Chris." The boy said in a bored voice. No-one answered him, so he just sighed and went to sit in a chair by the window. Darren kept his eyes on the boy as he moved.

"Hey, you owe me some money, and a smooch Tuley!" a girl hissed to him. Normally he would turn and smile and give her it right away. But this was different. He could not pull his eyes away from the mysterious boy near the window. The really weird thing was that he was staring at him as well…

"Darren, please, face the front." Mr. Callahan snapped. Darren reluctantly ripped his gaze from the boy.

"Sorry sir…" he muttered. All through the lesson, he tried to get on track with the lesson but his thoughts kept drifting to the stranger sitting a few feet away from him…

Lunch came and Chris transported to the place the three siblings had agreed to meet. He did it in the shadows so no human eyes could detect what he was doing. Luckily, neither of the other two where there when he arrived, so he had some time to think about the one thing that he could not get out of his head. Darren Tuley. Ever since his first lesson with the other boy, he had been stuck in his mind. The way he smiled at him was the first thing to notice. Of course, it only lasted a micro-second, not long enough for human eyes to see, but perfect for his view. Darren was trying to hide the smiles that kept creeping up to his lips, but Chris could see everything that happened and analyzed it with desecrate integrity. There was defiantly something… what, neither of them knew.

"Hey Chrissie!" Lottie's twinkling voice broke his serious thoughts. He rolled his eyes and perched on the wall.

"Lottie, must you call me that?" he asked, annoyed a little bit at the old nick-name.

"Yes. Yes, I must." She teased poking his on the nose.

"How were your first few classes? Anything new?" Cam asked. This was a ritual they always did. Every year they hoped they would get their favorite lessons, but rarely did.

"I've got Spanish, English lit, math and trig." Chris said. He was quite pleased with it all, but was so bored of going over the same things in Spanish; he had done it over twenty times…

"I've got Latin, English Language and statistics. Only done them about twice, should be quite fun…" Cam smiled a little bit.

"Well, I have GCSE Art, BTEC dance, Textiles _A-level_ and music!" Lottie was nearly bursting with happiness. They were all her favorite subjects and she had aced them every time she did them.

"Hey, you're the Kendall's right?" a familiar voice broke the three's conversation. Chris froze and turned to look at the dark blue eyes staring back at him.

"Yeah, I'm Lottie, this is Cameron and _this_ is Christian." Lottie pushed him forwards as she said his name. If he could have, Chris would have turned scarlet.

"Yeah, I know, we're in the same classes. Hey Chris." Darren said his name softly. It made Chris bite his lip. Defiantly something…

"Well, you must be the famous Darren Tuley, twelfth grade, right?" Cam asked. Darren pulled himself away from Chris' eyes to answer the eldest Kendall.

"Yep, I'm glad to see my reputation has spread across the years!" he laughed and did a fake bow. Chris smiled and let the other boys humorous personality flow through his body, straight to his heart. Darren stood back up, fixing his eyes on Chris'. This was what he was scared about. This was what he wanted to make sure never happened. He never, ever wanted to get too close to anyone, but with Chris, he knew that this secret promise would be broken. How, was a completely different question?

"So, erm, have you got Trig next?" Darren scratched the back of his neck, something he did subconsciously when he was nervous.

"Yeah, I have, you?" Chris asked. Darren nodded. Lottie gave Chris a look that could kill.

"Chris!" she hissed, low enough that no human ear could ever hear. He rolled his eyes at her, and then turned back to Darren who was still standing, looking at his feet.

"We were just going to get some lunch, if you want to join us?" Chris asked, offering a smile. Darren's head snapped up, a huge smile etched on his lips.

"Yeah… that'd be great." He was ready to leave with the Kendall's when he remembered Lucy. He stopped dead and groaned. "I can't though… I promised Lucy I would help her with her English coursework. Sorry guys…" he wanted to let Lucy get on with her own work, but he had promised, and Darren Tuley did not go back on his word.

"What, Romeo and Juliet?" Lottie burst out. Darren frowned then nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know? You're in eleventh grade aren't you?" he questioned.

"Well, before school, I saw a group of girls and they were all giggling about how this girl Lucy was going to pretend to need help with this exam thing or whatever and hopefully get the guy to do her work for her, even though she'd already done it." Lottie smirked. "She said something along the lines of "I'm going to get him on his own, and then I'll make him mine." Or something like that. Hope that helps!" she batted her long eyelashes at the boy who was now extremely annoyed.

"Yeah… well, I'll join you in the cafeteria in about ten minutes; I need to sort this situation out." Darren rolled his eyes then smiled and clapped Chris on the back as he left. Both brothers turned on their younger sister.

"You time-travelled didn't you?" Cam said arms crossed. Lottie simply smiled.

"Lotts, you know you're not meant to do that! Especially not here!" Chris said rolling his eyes.

"Well I was in math. I needed to do something productive, and I had seen the girls earlier, thought I'd get some back ground on them all." She said innocently.

"Lottie…" they both groaned.

"Well it helped you lot in the long run." She said secretly. The boys were suddenly interested.

"What do you mean Lottie?" Cam interrogated. She smirked.

"I've seen the future." She revealed. The boys waited for more, but it never came.

"Well?" Chris asked, getting a little bit annoyed at his sibling.

"Well I'm not allowed to tell you what I see!" she skipped off, leaving the two boys staring after her.

"I hate it when she does that." Cam said.

"Agreed." They smiled briefly then went after the young girl to get some food. On the way, Chris could not help but think about what Lottie had meant. Could there be something that was about his future? Was it Darren? No. Defiantly not. No way. Nothing like that. He stopped dead. About one hundred years ago, Lottie had given him a taste of his future. She had said something would change his life. Now this was happening…

"It's Darren…" he whispered. All of Lottie's clues led him here. To this specific boy.

"What?" Cam asked, thinking nothing of the inaudible muttering. Chris shook himself then smiled.

"Nothing. Let's go get some food." He slung his arm across his brother and walked away. If only he could walk away from all of his problems…


	5. Chapter 5

_Evolutions:_

Two months had passed since their first day, and the whole Kendall clan had got very friendly with a certain con-artist. One of them in particular…

No matter how much he tried, Chris could not avoid Darren. He was everywhere. His classes, his lunch break and his thoughts. Wait, he was not thinking about him. No way. He was a guy, and so was Darren. Nothing could ever happen.

"Or can it?" Lottie's voice drifted into his mind. He turned, expecting her to be there grinning like a fool. Instead, he was faced with Darren strong torso.

"Oh hey, Chris!" he smiled and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey!" no matter how down he was feeling, Darren always made him smile.

"So, what you doing this weekend? I was going to go to the new skate park with Lucy, but now she's in a huff saying how I need to trust her more." Darren laughed. Chris smiled smugly. He'd met Lucy a few times and was not impressed by her. She was obviously in love with Darren, but claimed they were the best of friends and nothing more. Chris hated it. Darren did not like her that way; she was like a sister to him. He just wished that she could get over him and let her "best friend" have a life without her.

"Well, I think Jules' family may be coming down, you know, funeral arrangements…" even though vampires did not normally have a funeral, the clan wanted to act as normal as possible. They stuck to their cover story that they were all adopted by Luke and Jules Kendall when they were quite young and they'd lived in the suburbs of Boston for the last three years, till Luke was in a car accident. That was how he "died".

"Man that sucks…" Darren punched him kindly in the arm. "Don't worry Chris. If you want to get out of the morbid house, give me a call, I've got nothing else on!" Chris suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you come over? We could get a ball; have a kick around, play X-Box or whatever. It would help Jules with us three out of the way." Chris suggested.

"Us three?" Darren sounded confused.

"Yeah, me, Lottie and Cam. Come on Darren get with it!" Chris punched him in return.

"Oh… yeah…" he sounded a little bit let down. "Sounds great, I'll give you a call later." He flashed a smile. "Make sure you don't forget the chips and dips though, or I will have to be forced to feed myself!" he turned and started to strut off down the halls.

"See ya Darren…" Chris whispered to the crowded halls. _One day we'll figure this all out, one day it'll all be fine_, Chris hoped. One day…

Saturday was the day the whole family were dreading. This was the first visit from the funeral planner. She was a vampire of course, and she specialized in covering up from human eyes.

"Well, she'll be here soon…" Jules said, cleaning the small coffee table for the tenth time that hour.

"Jules, everything is fine. Stop cleaning!" Lottie laughed, placing her hand on Jules' and forcing her to put the damp cloth down.

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous." She gave a shaky laugh and fell back down into the sofa.

"You'd never be able to tell!" Cam laughed. Jules looked at him apologetically. "Oh come here." He pulled her to himself and held her close to his strong body.

"Erm, Jules, is it alright that I invited Darren over? Just so us three can be out of your way, you know, giving you a bit of space." Chris said gently, softly touching her arm.

"Well, erm, of course not. No need to worry hun, just, don't let him come down here, he might hear some things he doesn't want to." She gave a little laugh at the thought of the boy finding out they were vampires.

"Hello? Anybody here?" a tough, Italian voice sounded through the kitchen.

"She's here." Jules exclaimed, pulling away from her son. "Right, stay here and say hello, okay?"

"Sure, no worries." Cam answered for the three. They all stood very still as the strange woman walked through the door. She had broad shoulders, a pouting mouth and a stern expression.

"Hmmm… Adolescents. Appalling." She spat as she entered. Chris clenched his teeth.

"There is no need to get angry with me boy." She snapped. Chris sunk back. This woman was going to be hard work.

"Rosaline, how lovely to see you again!" Jules tried to make the situation better.

"Oh Julie. There is no time for idle chit chat. We need to get down to business, sorting out my son's funeral so _you_ can have a "proper goodbye", honestly…" she tutted, shaking her head from side to side.

"Of course, sorry Rosaline. I just thought it would be nice for the children to say goodbye to their father." She was cut off by the angry woman's laughter.

"Their _father_? These immature beasts are not his sons or daughters. They are simply abominations he turned against their will." She sneered. Jules' eyes glistened with red tears. Chris hated seeing Jules cry, so he stood forward.

"Enough. Please, she has been through enough without you sticking your nose in. Just get on with it or butt out." He tried to say it politely, but he had had a problem with his anger ever since Luke's death.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" she shouted. "Get out of this house immediately. Leave now. I'll send your things to the shelter when you arrive."

"Don't speak to my son like that." Jules was now getting angry.

"He is not your son!" the woman shrieked. "Luke was my _real_ son! I gave birth to him! I changed him as soon as he was old enough to be changed." She shot a horrid glare at Jules. "The _right_ age of forty five. Not fifteen!"

"They were all dying! That's why I saved them!" Jules screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"ENOUGH!" Chris was shaking. His anger rising in his chest. This was not how his dead father's funeral should be going. Suddenly, a familiar feeling took over his skin. A sort of prickling sensation that told him he was transporting. He felt his body disappear and the scene around him change.

"Jules… you look beautiful!" a young voice said. Chris opened his eyes and saw that he was in a church. He looked around at the unfamiliar scene. There were tons of people, some he could tell were vampires, and others were human. They were all laughing and joking around, as if their species did not matter. He frowned. This was wrong. This type of building was not the kind of this time.

"Oh thank you Francesca." A familiar voice rung in Chris' ears. He turned and saw her. Dressed all in white, with hair up in a bun and ivy trailing in her bouquet.

"Jules…" he whispered. He had transported back to her wedding day…

"Jules, remember, don't be scared, it's going to be fine!" the other girl laughed. Chris turned to see a stranger standing there in a crimson dress. She looked like Luke. She must have been his sister.

"Sorry, god, I'm just so nervous!" Jules smiled and laughed.

"Well it is your wedding day!"

"It's not that Francesca…" Jules went and sat on the little chair facing the mirror. Chris hung back in the shadows, listening to what his mother was so worried about.

"I know Jules. It's not that bad though. Believe me." The woman comforted her.

"I suppose, I just…" she took a deep breath. "What if he doesn't love me when I'm a raging monster?" Chris held his breath. Her wedding night. Not the normal wedding night, this was the night Jules was turned into a vampire.

"Are you crazy? Jules he would love you even if you looked like a mountain troll." Francesca placed her hand on Jules' shoulder. "Your soul mates. Nothing can ever break that!" Jules laughed a little and gave Francesca's hand a quick pat.

"Thank-you." She said in response. Chris turned, tears pricking his eyes. He knew he would have to go before anyone saw him, but he wanted to see his father, just once.

"Chris?" the strong voice made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned and saw him. The tall, strong frame filled his view.

"Luke?" he was almost crying in joy. "Is it really you?" Luke smiled.

"Of course it's me!" he went and hugged the boy. "Oh, I'm so glad I got to see you today." He pulled away and held Chris at arm length.

"Luke, what time zone am I in?" Chris asked, finally it had sunk in. this was not his time. This was not his real life. Luke was not supposed to know who he was. "Who is Francesca? And how the hell do you know who I am? I won't exist for a few more hundred years?"

"You're in 1759. Its mine and Jules' wedding day and tonight I am going to change her. It is her wish though, not my own. Francesca is my half sister; my mother turned her about a hundred years ago. I assume Jules told you of my true heritage?"Chris nodded. He took a deep breath. "And I know you because I have an ability." Chris did not know whether he should laugh or cry.

"Why did you not tell us?" was all he could ask. Luke bowed his head.

"You'll have to ask your mother when you reach your time. Sorry Chris…" Luke placed his hand on his shoulder. Chris felt his shoulders relax at the familiar touch.

"I have to leave don't I?" he asked, knowing that he would never be able to stay for too long.

"You are not yet advanced in your skills. As soon as you master it, you should be able to stay in any time period for as long as you want. Hopefully you will visit me one day." Luke smiled then his eyes dropped. "You're vanishing…" Chris' head snapped down to his feet. They were disappearing just as his father had said they were. He looked up, his eyes now pleading with Luke's big amber ones.

"No. Not yet!" he whimpered. Nothing could stop the process when it was this far along.

"Goodbye, son." Luke smiled. He kept hold of Chris though, as if he never wanted to let go. Ever. Chris reached out to hold on to Luke, but looked in dismay as his hand disappeared. Tears rolled down his stone face. He could not leave Luke again, he couldn't bear that he was gone in real time.

"Luke? Is that you?" Jules' sweet voice broke the men's thoughts. Luke turned towards the voice of his bride.

"Chris, you must leave before she see's you." He said, turning back to see only the face and neck of his son. Chris knew he only had a few seconds left…

"Bye, dad…" he managed to say before he left the scene in front of him, forever…

Shouting, that's all that he could hear. Shouting, screaming, arguing, and in the background, a silent cry. He knew that cry. He _hated_ that he knew that cry. As it belonged to his mother. He groaned and opened his eyes. They felt like huge weights, pulling down his lids, tempting him to stay asleep forever.

"Chris? Is that you?" another familiar voice. His sister.

"Lottie?" he whispered through numb lips. There was a squeal of happiness.

"He's ALIVE!" she screamed. Chris rubbed his head. Finally he opened his eyes. He was back in his own time.

"I saw Luke…" he whispered.

"You mean you were near death?" Cam asked concerned for his brother's life.

"No. I went back in time." The whole room stared at him.

"What do you mean? You can't do that, you're the transporter!"Lottie asked, she tried not to sound too jealous, but she was a little bit, if she was honest.

"I don't know why it happened. I just transported back in time, to your wedding day." He looked up at Jules. He expected her to be smiling, but she was not. She looked distant, reminiscent. Chris felt his non beating heart ache.

"You saw my son?" a cold voice asked.

"Rosaline why are you still here?" Jules asked harshly. The three children looked at their mother in surprise. Never had she had so much venom in her voice.

"I am here to check the details for my son's funeral." She answered, still as intimidating as ever. Chris took a deep breath and stood up.

"Enough. You are causing my mother pain and I am fed up with her being sad constantly. I think you should leave." he said getting closer to the older woman, arms around hers, trying to pull her out of the door.

"How dare you! Get your grubby hands off of me!" she yelled. Chris snarled. Suddenly his strength came back to him and he lifted the old woman in the air and brung her closer to him.

"Now you listen to me." He whispered threateningly in her ears. "You do as I say. Get out of my house." He placed the now shaking woman on the floor.

"Chris?" Jules' voice was shaking. She was scared.

"Don't worry Jules, Rosaline is just leaving." Chris said coldly, narrowing his eyes. Rosaline's cold amber eyes frantically searched those of her grandson.

"Yes… I am." She whispered. Jules frowned as Chris showed the frail woman to the door.

"Goodbye Rosaline. Please don't come too quickly, we are fine on our own!" he shouted as he slammed the door in her old wrinkled face. He turned and saw the surprised faces of his family. He sighed and slid down the door.

"Luke told me he had an ability Jules. He said you would tell us what it was and why you did not tell us." His head stayed on his knees, not showing the family the tears that were falling swiftly down his face.

"What? Luke? You spoke to him?" Lottie asked. Chris sniffed in reply.

"You mean people can see you when you go back?" Cam asked him. Chris did not want to talk, so simply nodded his head. Lottie bent down to him and hugged him.

"Chris, I am so sorry we did not tell you…"Jules went and joined in the hug. "We should have told you all." She took a deep breath. "Luke has the power to see the future, and also bring or take away life from whatever he chose. He was the most dangerous vampire in existence. He was the reason for the disaster of Pompeii. He was angry and it erupted. A few centuries ago, people found out and he has been hunted ever since." She looked all three of her children in the eyes. "With a single though, Luke could have destroyed the whole world, the universe, everything would be gone… forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_Confusion:_

Chris felt as if his world had ended. All this time he had thought Luke had been the calm innocent one that could never hurt anything. In just a few seconds, all his past thoughts had been demolished. If Luke had lost his patience, he could have destroyed the world. He could have killed them all without a second thought…

"Hello? Anyone there?" a familiar voice made Chris' head snap up for the first time in half an hour.

"Darren?" he asked the voice. The smiling face poked round the wooden door frame.

"Hey!" he answered. Chris smiled. No matter what, Darren would always make his troubles melt away.

"What's wrong Chris?" he asked, coming and sitting with his friend.

"Nothing, don't worry." Chris mumbled. Darren stared at him.

"Yeah there is! Come on, don't go lying to me!" Darren shoved him playfully. Chris chuckled then placed his head in his hands.

"Oh god Darren… I wish I could tell you…" he said painfully.

"What do you mean?" Darren's eyes were full of concern. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Not this… never this…" Chris whispered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Its private Darren… you can never know some of the things that go on behind this door."

"Chris!" Darren pulled him to his feet and looked him dead in the eye. "You need to believe me. Anything you tell me I can handle."

"I know, but Darren… this is _private_!" Chris protested. Darren dropped his arms.

"Fine, whatever." He sounded annoyed.

"Darren…" Chris whined, slamming his head on the cupboards behind him. "You know I would tell you, but… I promised I wouldn't…" he lied. Darren sighed and sat down next to his best friend.

"Chris, I understand, it's a hard time for you, and I get it. I don't know what I would do if my mom or dad got killed…"

"Well, at least you'd have people around you." Chris suggested.

"What? I'm an only child and we live far away from any of my other family." Darren gave a little laugh. "I would be all alone…"

"You'd have us." Chris answered. Darren looked up into Chris' shining eyes. "Me, Lottie, Cam and Jules. We all think of you as family." Chris smiled warmly.

"Yeah… I think of you lot as family too." Darren returned the smile. They sat there, just looking at each other for a few moments. The silence was not awkward; it was sort of, peaceful. They could've stayed there forever, but Lottie came and ruined the perfect silence.

"Darren!" she cried and ran to him. He smiled and stood up just in time for her to collapse in his arms.

"Hey there Lottie." He answered her. She did not answer. Chris suddenly stood up and took Lottie from his friend.

"Lottie, don't do this!" he snarled in her unconscious ear. Still no answer.

"Chris? Is everything alright?" Darren asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's peachy. Just Lottie having one of her little things, you know?" Chris mumbled through tightly gritted teeth. Darren frowned. He, along with everyone else in Jental, had been told that Lottie had a rare medical condition that made her "space out" for a few minutes. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was terrifying for all around her.

"Is she ok? Do you need some water or anything?" he asked. Sure, he was ready to do anything, but if he could move, that was a different question. This was the first time he had ever seen Lottie, "spaced out". He decided there and then, he did not ever want to again.

"Hmmm… no, should be alright… she'll be back soon, if not, then yeah some water would be great." Chris flashed a quick smile in Darren's direction, thanking him for his help.

"Urgh… head ache much…" Lottie's hand flew to the side of her head. Darren let out the breath he had had no idea he was holding in.

"God Lottie, you scared us!" he said shakily.

"Yeah… I think we should go and have a talk Lottie. Kitchen, please." Chris ordered. Lottie smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Chris… I can't walk, my head hurts. I think you should carry me." She ordered back in a small fragile voice. Chris rolled his eyes but Darren was there instantly.

"Do you want any help?" he asked, genuinely concerned for her health and well-being. Chris turned to his sister and warned her of the consequences with his eyes. She gulped then turned to Darren's strong arms.

"Thanks, but I'm going to be fine." She smiled and batted her eyelids at him. Chris felt his heart clench as she did. Only for a second, but he knew that there was something. He bit his bottom lip and stalked off to the kitchen.

"What was that about Lottie?" he whispered to her as she entered the room behind him. Her brow frowned.

"I don't know… one second I was here saying hi to Darren next I'm about two years in the future." She answered. Chris rolled his eyes, hands on hips.

"Yeah right Lottie, you control the time travel." He said. She shook her head.

"Not anymore… they are becoming more frequent and I can't control them. They just, happen…" she bit her thumb nail, something she did when she was anxious.

"Lottie, have you told Jules? Or Lu…" his voice broke off mid way. His eyes snapped shut and he felt hot tears stinging at his eyelids.

"It's okay Chris. Don't worry about it." She rubbed his arm soothingly. "Things get better for you, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"Things get better, I know it."

"How do they get better?" finally Lottie realized what she had done.

"Nothing! Don't listen to me, just words of comfort you know." She laughed shakily and near enough ran to the other room. Chris was left there, staring after the one person who could tell him his future…

"Hey Chris, you wanna go out somewhere, it looks like you could use some air." Darren said smiling and rubbing his friends arm, just the way Lottie had done minutes ago.

"Yeah, thanks Darren." Chris gulped silently. Darren took him by the arm and led him out of the grand room.

"What's wrong, you look real pale, I hope you're not coming down with something!" Darren smiled sweetly and opened the grand oak door to the back field. It was a garden, but was big enough to be classed as a field or a football pitch.

"Oh, no, don't worry, I never get sick." Chris smiled secretly to himself. "It's just… Lottie. Her things are becoming more frequent and she's unable to control them." Chris felt the tears he had held captive for so long threaten to break through his barricades. "And then I just ruined it by asking her if she had talked to Jules or Luke."

"So that's why you are looking ill, because you're worried about your sister?" Darren asked, understanding in his voice. Chris did not trust his voice, so he simply nodded. At least he wasn't completely lying. Of course he was worried about his sister, and he was upset and shaken by the death. But there was so much more… Lottie knew that there was something in his future, and she was not going to tell him, no matter what.

"Oh, come on man, things will all be alright! Doctor's will eventually find out how to help her and you'll have no need to worry." Darren broke his thoughts as he touched his arm. "Come on, always look on the bright side of life!" he sung badly, making Chris laugh. The sudden burst of emotion made the tears flow freely. He wiped them away, hoping Darren had not noticed the red tinge to them.

"Sorry…" he mumbled through his hands. Darren pulled Chris' shoulders so he was hugging him tightly.

"No needs to be sorry, my stupid singing made you cry!" Darren laughed still holding Chris close to him.

"Darren… I don't mean to get like this… it's just with Luke and now Lottie what if Jules can't do it? What if she needs me to be strong? What if I can't?" Chris cried into his friend's strong shoulder.

"Chris, you are one of the strongest people I know!" Darren persuaded him. Chris sniffed and rubbed his damp eyes.

"Thanks Darren…" he whispered. He was daring to pull away from the tight embrace, but it was so warming, he never wanted to leave. Darren gave a little shiver.

"God Chris, you're always freezing!" he said absent mindedly. Chris froze instantly and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, bad circulation…" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's quite a nice break from the boiling heat actually!" Darren smiled and ruffled Chris long, wild hair. Chris laughed and rested his head on his friends shoulder.

"I miss Luke…" he whispered quietly. It was the first time he had actually said it out loud, but he was so glad he finally had.

"I wish I could have met him. If you're anything like him, he's a lucky guy." Darren answered back. They both smiled.

"Thanks Darren." Chris said. He held his head up and locked eyes with the boy sitting opposite. They sat in silence, holding each other's gaze. Unknowing to them, they were both edging closer and closer to each other. Darren's hands came to hold Chris' shoulders and Chris arms went around Darren's back. It was not planned, and neither knew why they were doing it. It just… happened. Before they knew what was going on, they were centimeters away from each other.

"_Oh my god…"_ Chris thought. Finally it clicked that he and Darren were about to kiss. His eyes widened and he stopped moving. Darren however, made no realization. He edged that few centimeters closer and suddenly their lips were touching. Chris' frozen lips felt warmth for the first time since he had been changed and Darren's burning ones felt pleasure in frozen paradise. Chris silently gave up his protest and surrendered to the loving lips that were covering his own. Darren smiled into the kiss, knowing that _this_ was that something that had been lingering in the air for so long. As soon as he felt Chris relax into his arms, he realized what they were actually doing. He pulled away. Staring. What the hell had just happened? Chris' expression matched the boy sitting next to him.

"I… erm…." Chris' face dropped as he spoke. Darren said nothing. He was in total oblivion that he had just kissed his best friend.

"I should go…" he finally said. Chris nodded and let Darren walk away. He placed his head in his hands.

"What the hell Chris. Why the hell did you do that?" he cursed himself. He wracked his brain to try and figure out why he did it, but found nothing. The only reason he came up with as that he liked Darren. But not a normal like, a _like_. He hit his rock hard head at the fact he sounded like a thirteen year old school girl.

"Chris?" he turned quickly, hoping that Darren had returned. He was horribly mistaken though. Lottie was standing looking at him, a smirk painted on her face.

"What Lottie?" he asked, annoyed more at himself then his sister.

"Where's Darren?" she asked. Chris' face dropped as soon as she said his name. He stood up and pushed his way past her.

"Shut up." He was able to mumble before he had disappeared out of the front door-and into the now pouring rain-at supersonic speed.

Darren had reached his old car and was simply sitting there in the rain, near the river that runs through Chris' back garden. His hands were firm on the plastic steering wheel and his head was held high. However, tears spilled down his cheeks. He had ruined everything. Everything that he had felt building up inside him had been destroyed in a single movement. Everything he had wanted had happened, but it had all been thrown back in his face.

_Wait a minute…_ he thought. His face turned to a frown. _Did I want this to happen? Did I like it?_ He gulped_. Do I like Chris?_

"No. It can't be true." He told himself. "Unless it is…" he reasoned with himself. He shook the thoughts from his head. "No. Chris and I are friends. Nothing more. At least, I think we are…" he bit his lip. His head slammed on the wheel causing the horn to blare. His head was telling him to forget it, leave it alone and never go back to that horribly awkward kiss. But his heart? His heart was aching. The pressure of it all was too much. It felt as if his heart was going to break. And the reason it was hurting was that he felt as if he had been rejected. He _wanted_ Chris to accept it. He wanted Chris to accept him. He sighed and picked up his head, wiping the damp tears from his cheeks.

"Oh god…" he whispered into the darkness surrounding him. From all the stupid chick flicks he had watched with Lucy, he knew what this was. He knew this feeling. He knew that it was defiantly not going to be easy…


	7. Chapter 7

_Forbidden Compromises:_

Chris and Darren had avoided each other for two days at school, but both boys knew it could not go on much longer. Chris wanted his friend back and Darren wanted to make sure things were not completely gone between the two of them. Lottie kept pestering Chris to talk to Darren, but he refused. It was not that he did not want to talk to him, he really did, it's just that Lottie would listen in to the conversation and then he would have to explain it all to her. That was something he could never do. Although he knew his family came from a traditional background, he never thought that they would have such prehistoric thoughts. Whilst watching TV, Chris had learned that they were all very homophobic, and he followed suit. He hated himself, sure, but he did not want to be disowned by the only family he had.

"Come on Chris, talk to him!" Lottie whined. Chris slammed his locker door shut with as much force that he was allowed to use around humans. It still left a dent in the metal.

"Look Lottie, I can't at the moment, things… happen and circumstances change!" Chris pushed the images away from his mind. He shuddered silently at the huge mistake he had made.

"Oh but Chris, things always work out in the end!" Lottie persisted. Chris sighed and walked away from his annoying little sister. He was not sure where on earth his legs were taking him, he just let them move him; he wanted to get out of the house, no matter what.

"Chris, are you alright?" Jules' soft voice called from her bedroom window. Chris' mind snapped back into reality and he looked up smiling.

"Yeah, I'm great!" he lied.

"So why are you walking in the rain?" Jules asked her perfect eyebrows rising into her forehead. Chris looked around him and noticed-for the first time- the ice cold droplets falling rapidly onto his ice-cold skin.

"Oh yeah…" he whispered to himself.

"Chris, come inside, okay?" Jules asked. Chris smiled but refused.

"I need a little time to myself; I'll be back soon though." He comforted. Jules took a sharp breath in, but closed the frosted window, allowing her youngest son to run into the fast pouring rain.

Chris' head was pounding. But that was soon over ridden by the pounding of his ferocious heart. He did not know why, but since Darren had left the house two days ago, he had felt… empty. On the other side of the town, Darren sat on a sodden wooden log and let the cold rain wash away all of his problems. He snorted, annoyed. Nothing could wash away what had happened. He wanted to be able to go back to Chris and act as if nothing had happened and they were best friends again. He sighed and let his head fall into his hands. Why did he ever let that happen? Why couldn't he have just pretended that everything was normal? Why couldn't he have just let everything go?

"Hey…" a familiar voice made Darren's head snap up and his heart clench.

"Chris…" he whispered. Chris made his way through the rapidly falling rain to sit on the wooden bench.

"We need to talk." Chris' voice held no emotion at all. Darren hated it. Chris was always smiling and had energy that could fill an army tank. Darren felt the corners of his mouth tug down at the thought of Chris, a lifeless corpse of a person.

"Yeah, I know…" Darren answered, not allowing himself to look at Chris.

"About what happened…?" Chris voice shook.

"Yeah, I know…" Darren repeated.

"I'm so sorry." Chris still let no emotion into his voice.

"Why are you sorry?" Darren scoffed.

"Because of what I did…" Chris closed his eyes, holding back the scarlet tears that were threatening to fall.

"Chris, you did nothing to be sorry for!" Darren was nearly laughing. Chris stared at him in disbelief.

"But… you… and…. The garden!" Chris spluttered in disbelief.

"Look, if anyone should be sorry, it should be me." Darren took a deep breath. "But I'm not." Chris looked at him suspiciously.

"Not what?"

"Sorry. About anything." Darren said, very plainly, letting Chris know that he did not care what anyone thought.

"Well, what do you mean?" Chris shivered slightly; even though the cold wind did not affect him (he was already frozen in time and body).

"I'm not sorry about anything. You looked upset so I wanted you to feel happy again." Darren rolled his eyes. "I know it sounds soppy and crap, but you're my mate, so I want you to happy as can be!" Chris was laughing. Darren smiled slightly at the familiar sound.

"Thanks Darren. I needed something to take my mind off of, certain things." Chris smiled and Darren ruffled his friends black hair. Chris felt his hand tense as it just simply stayed in the tangle of his wild mop of hair. It felt as if he _belonged_ there… the two boys let out a deep breath. After what seemed an eternity of silence, not awkward, but not pleasant, Darren finally spoke.

"It's stopped raining." Chris looked up, and, sure enough, the grey clouds had parted allowing the bright sun to shine. He smiled briefly at the pure irony of the situation.

"Darren… I am not sure what we are going to do…" he whispered, still staring at the sun. Even in its bright glare, he kept icy.

"Neither do I Chris… neither do I." he whispered. His hand had fallen to rest on Chris'. The touch was soft and, although neither boy would admit it, loving.

"Well… should we at least talk about it?" Chris asked. He turned his face to look at Darren softly. Darren's eyes were already locked on him. They sat there, hand in hand, staring at each other.

"I don't think there is anything to talk about." Darren whispered. Chris' eyes widened at the slight revelation.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. His amber eyes laced with anxiety. Darren smiled and dipped his head in silent laughter. "What's so funny Tuley?" Chris asked, his thin lips curving into a slight smile.

"Nothing… I just don't think we should waste our time talking." Darren shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"What are you blabbing about this time!" Chris smirked. "What do you want to do huh?"

"Well…" Darren did not mean for the words to come out. He wanted them to be kept inside, never to come to the surface and ruin the great friendship he had with the boy.

"Darren… you're not suggesting that… I mean… with you and…" Chris rambled on, not taking anything into accord. Darren got the sudden impact and just had to stop him talking before it was too late. Unfortunately, there was only one way to shut up a rambling Kendall… Chris' lips felt such slight pressure he was not sure if it was even happening. It was soft and light, but filled with so much emotion there was no way to describe it. He held to the feeling for as long as he could, never want it to leave him. But things like that only happen in fairy tales. This was real life. This was his best friend, Darren, kissing him for the second time. This was a normal human boy kissing a murderous vampire that could kill him in an instant. This was _wrong_. Chris pulled away and turned his head from the truth that was staring him in the eyes. No matter what happened, he could never avoid it now.

"Chris?" Darren's voice was not angry, or annoyed, just deflated. Chris felt his non beating heart rip from his chest. This wasn't how he wanted things to be! He wanted them to be fine; he wanted to get on with his life and not have to face the fact that the legends of old had finally come true, because of him. He had awoken the sleeping demon all vampires secretly posses. The sudden urge, the need to be with a warm soul. He just wished it was not with his best friend.

"Darren. This shouldn't be happening. This needs to stop." Chris whispered. Darren felt his heart drop. Sure he felt a bit strange at these sudden feelings for his best friend, but he didn't care. Not anymore at least. Sure, it would be difficult, but they could get away, go to England or something, just run. But then he crashed back into reality. Happy endings only happen in stories. This was not a story, this was his life!

"I don't care what you say." Darren's voice was not listening to his brain anymore. It had a mind of its own.

"Darren, there are things that you don't know about me." Chris eyes darkened in a terrifying way. "Things that could put you in serious danger."Darren rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll say it one more time, I do not care!" he said forcefully. Chris felt his insides knot. No matter what happened, Darren would always stay there, waiting.

"What are you waiting for Darren?" Chris voiced his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what would you wait for, why would you never give up?" Chris avoided eyesight but could still feel the sapphire eyes burning into his head.

"Because I don't give up that easy." He mumbled. Even though it was not the honest answer, both of the boys knew the hidden agenda. Chris felt a warm hand slip into his own frozen one. Neither boy moved they just let the emotions flow between touch, rather than speech.

"We should be getting back soon. Jules will be wondering where I am." Chris said reluctantly.

"Yeah, my dad said something about this big community meeting or something." Darren mumbled back a response.

"So are we just going to leave things like this?" Chris asked. He turned his face to look at Darren's big blue doe eyes. "Because I think it's a bit of a cliff hanger." Darren chuckled.

"Yeah, cliff hangers, worst kind of hanger!" he smiled sincerely at Chris. "But I agree. I don't want it to end like this."

"SO what do we do?" Chris asked. They sat silently for a few seconds.

"No idea…" Darren finally answered. The boys dropped their head simultaneously and felt the air around them turn cold.

"Darren… what if… we… I dunno..." Chris mumbled. He knew what he wanted to say, but if Darren would except him, he had no idea.

"Chris, are you suggesting that me and you keep seeing each other, but, kind of like in secret?" Darren finished for him. Chris smiled to himself. He knew that the bond was real. Legends of old were finally repeating themselves.

"Yeah." Chris answered. "If you want that is?" he added quickly. Darren was smiling widely.

"Of course that's what I want." Darren laughed. He pulled Chris into a huge hug and just held him.

"Are you sure? I mean, people might start to ask questions, and we know that they can't find out because of…situations." Chris blabbed about anything and everything.

"Chris, shut up!" Darren laughed placing a finger on the other boy's lips. "Just, live in the moment and enjoy it!" before they knew it, their lips were meeting again. A moment of pure bliss that kept either one from saying anything. They just wanted each other. They needed each other. Chris hated the fact that he needed something, but if this something was Darren, he would happily oblige. They broke apart after the long moment passed. Darren still had his eyes furiously closed. Chris frowned as he touched his face. Darren's eyes shot open and he smiled hugely.

"Why did you have your eyes closed?" Chris asked.

"I thought it was just a dream, so I wanted to hold onto it." Darren blushed. Chris smiled at the soft words that had rattled through his whole body, ending with his still heart.

"I think I have to leave…" Chris said reluctantly.

"I know, but I'll call you tonight. I promise." Darren swore. Chris smiled and touched his lovers face softly.

"See you soon." He whispered and he disappeared into the forest, back to his unknowing family. Darren sat smiling like a fool at the fact he had found someone who just simply, fit with him.

"Oh your smiling must be thinking about me again!" a soft female voice broke his thoughts. He turned to see a petite girl with long brown flowing hair looking at him with big brown chocolate colored eyes. His smile almost faltered at her sight.

"Hey babe." He said. She sauntered over to him and sat on his lap. There she kissed him passionately, just as Chris had done a few minutes before.

"How are you babe?" she asked breaking the kiss. Darren smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Much better now you're here." He answered. He felt terrible that he was lying to the sweet girl, but he did kind of love her. Just not in the way she thought.

"I love you Darren." She whispered entwining her boney fingers with his. He felt his heart drop. He knew what she was wanting in reply. But being the nice gentle man he was, he gave her it, even though he knew it was not true.

"I love you too Lucy." He faked a smile. "Lovely Lucy my gorgeous beautiful girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

_Facing the Truth:_

Chris ran through the forest at top speed once he was out of sight. He was grinning like a fool and felt as if he was on top of the world. Him and Darren. Darren and him. He felt his smile getting even bigger at the memory of what happened only a few minutes ago. His lips tingled with excitement and anticipation of what was going to happen next. He had not noticed but he had suddenly come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the tree covered field. The tall leafy bushes towered above his head covering him from human eyes. He frowned at the slight irony of his situation. The trees were covering him so no-one would be able to find him and discover what he was, in the exact same way that he and Darren were going to have to hide everything that they were. Was that really what he wanted? Was hiding everything really the right thing to do?

"No." he whispered into the abandoned forest. He felt as if the weight of the world had collapsed on to his shoulders. He felt dizzy and leant on the wooden bark of the tree next to him. Darren was the one person he needed in his life, but he had no idea what Chris was and what these new feelings actually were. They were not simply crushes or teenage lust or anything else like that. No, this was deeper than that. This was real. Not a stupid fairy tale. This was something that only ever happened to vampires and humans. This was the legendary imprinting. Chris had been told the legend, and that's all he thought it was. A legend. Nothing more, nothing less. Imprinting was when a vampire found the other part of their soul. It was as if they would never be able to be apart from each other again.

"But it's rare. Nothing should be like this…" Chris spoke the words shakily, wanting to believe them, but knowing he couldn't. He knew deep down that this bond was growing even stronger by the minute. Even if it was just a legend, it was a bloody powerful one. Jules had told the trio that it would probably never happen to them.

"Maybe she was lying?" Chris debated with himself. "I mean, obviously it happened to her and Luke. And now it's happened to me as well…" that was the one thing he was scared about. It had actually happened to him. There was no way to deny it anymore. This was real. This _thing _was happening to him.

"And Darren…" Chris wondered aloud. His thoughts turned to the tall blonde male he had shared the intimate moment with. Subconsciously, he smiled. "Perhaps it'll be nice." Chris said to himself, "To have someone there for me. Someone to always be there…" he pushed himself back up from the tree which had been holding his weight. Home was where he was going. Home to his family, that would never be able to know about the imprinting that had happened against both the boys wills.

The air was cold as Chris plowed through the forest towards his grand house. His grin had been plastered on his face ever since the moment in the covered field. One second he would be running on the floor, the next he would be flying up in the air after jumping from the top of a tree. He laughed freely, not even caring if a human saw him. Of course it was a stupid idea, but he just could not care less anymore. Suddenly, before he knew where he was, he got to the end of the trees, facing the big white house.

"Home…" he whispered. He scanned the area for any life before jumping over the long green grass and landing at the front door. He hauled it open and walked through the threshold. As the wooden door closed behind him, he heard a stern voice from the top of the stairs.

"Chris." He turned at the sound of his name and saw Lottie standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Lottie, where are Jules and Cam?" he asked casually. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Out." She said simply.

"Cool, so I'm going to go get the laptop and…" he was cut off by Lottie's laughter. "What is so funny Lottie?"

"You really didn't think anyone would find out?" she spat. Chris was worried. It was not like Lottie to get angry, even if she was hungry.

"Lottie, what the hell is going on?" he asked, going for the stairs.

"DON'T!" she screamed. Chris froze. "Don't come near me."

"Lottie, just calm down! I'm going to get some food. If you want some, you're welcome to join me." Chris started to walk off in the direction of the kitchen. Lottie bit her lip. She needed to show him she knew, but how?

"I know Chris." She blurted out. As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted it. Chris had frozen and refused to turn around.

"What the hell are you on about?" he snarled. This was not something he wanted everyone knowing. Not at all!

"I know." Lottie said softer than before. "I know everything." Chris closed his eyes and felt the hot, red tears prick at his eyelids.

"If it helps, I think it's amazing." She had run down the stairs at top speed and was now beside him.

"How can it be amazing? Jules is going to kill me!" Chris muttered.

"I know it's going to be hard, but I think it is brilliant that you have found the other part to your soul. Even if it is Darren." She was smiling now. Sure it was a bit weird, her brother finding his true love in their best friend, but she was happy for them both.

"I wish I could find mine…" she whispered sub-consciously.

"What you wish you could find someone who will always just have to be there, even if you know it will never, ever work?" Chris' voice was laced with venom.

"Chris, what the hell are you on about?" Lottie spat back. Chris looked at her with angry eyes. "Look, I know that it seems hard, but that's the point of the imprint."

"Lottie, what the hell are you on about?" he asked, annoyance finally winning over his initial anger.

"Do you not remember the legend at all?" Chris felt as if his intellect was being threatened. He was about to shout back, but Lottie silenced him with a hand.

"Look, when a vampire finds the other part of their soul, it is not going to be another vampire unless they are extremely lucky. We were all humans before this, and our destiny was decided before anyone knew we existed. When we are born, or soul is split in two, one half stays in us, and the other is taken to another person. It is our job to find it even if it means travelling the world. In our case, we have to wait for the second part to be born. True, we are about one hundred years older than our soul mates, but to them, it doesn't matter. This imprint is mainly used to test our strength, if we can love them enough to allow them to get close to us, love us and if we have the strength to tell them our secret and eventually change them so you can be together for eternity…" throughout Lottie's explanation, Chris had had to sit down and let the truth wash over him fully.

"Chris? Are you okay?" she asked him, placing a frozen hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but let the touch envelop him.

"I can't tell him. Lottie, this is not my secret to tell." His gaze would never reach hers, but she knew that was best.

"It is though. For that one person, it is yours, always will be." Lottie answered.

"Lottie, I have never told anyone this, but I think you have the right to know." He took a deep breath and motioned for his adopted sister to sit in front of him. "When I was a human, I never had anyone. My father had left me and my sister when she had been born, and my mother, ha!" he laughed in anger at the thought of his real mother. "She should never have been called a mother. She was out every night, drinking, smoking, taking drugs, trying to scrape together a few pounds to maybe pay for enough food for her and my sister. I took after myself. I never took her money, I never took her food, never took anything." He wiped a few of the scarlet tears that had fallen from his amber eyes. "Then, when I got cancer at the age of fifteen, she still did nothing. She then started ignoring Mel and then she just stayed out, never coming in. she would bring men home every night, never caring that her two kids were huddled in the corner of their box room, trying to block out the noises. Each night, we would sob and hold each other till the sun rose. I stayed awake constantly; hoping one of them would never harm Mel. They'd tried before."

"Chris, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay, I'll go. I'll call Darren and he can comfort you." Lottie suggested. Chris' hand reached for hers.

"No. please, I want you to be the only one that knows. I want you to know everything." Lottie felt her still heart swell at the sudden bond between her and her brother.

"Okay then, carry on Chris." She said, her voice wavering, not wanting to hear the rest of his story, but knowing if he did not tell her, he would keep it inside and it would end up destroying him.

"Right. One night, my mother bought a brute home called John. She was draped all over him, drunk as can be, telling us that this was going to be our new father. I laughed at him. I hated the fact that she was trying to fill her void with sex, drugs and booze, whilst we were still there, being neglected, trying to deal with the fact I had only just been diagnosed with cancer. Well, anyway, he obviously got the wrong idea and he lunged for Mel, thinking she was laughing at him. He clutched her arms in his big brutish hands and picked her up from the ground. She looked so small, just dangling in the air. Her screams were piercing through my heart, and as I looked at my mother, I knew she felt the same." Chris gave a small smile. "That was the first time I actually liked my mother. Did not last long though." He took another breather to wipe his stained eyes as Lottie rubbed his arm protectively.

"Oh my god Chris… fifteen and having to deal with all that… I don't know how you coped!" she offered her regards and he smiled again. A sign of thanks.

"Anyway, I ran towards this John guy and he let go of Mel. That was as far as I had thought through. I couldn't hit him; I couldn't harm him in any way. I just wanted him to let go of my little sister. When he had, he grabbed me instead. But instead of just shaking me like he did with Mel, he hit me. Around the face, in the stomach everywhere. Especially my lungs." Lottie gasped. She had not forgotten that Chris had been dying of lung cancer before he had been changed, and she knew that any added damage to the place the cancer had vacated meant that there was more chance of permanent damage. "I ended up coughing up blood all over the floor. Vomit was coming as well, and I couldn't stop it. Tears spilled down my face and I felt I could not breathe. Mel was screaming my mom was shouting and that brute John… he was laughing. Laughing at the damage he had caused the fifteen year old boy. Laughing at the fact he may be the reason I died so early."

"They took me to the hospital, but I was unconscious from there on in. I just remember the sounds of machines beeping, people rushing around, a slight ringing of blood in my ears and my little sister crying. Not once did I hear my mother. Not a single sound. That was what made it worse. I had an operation to stop the internal bleeding that John's fists had caused and when I woke up, I found out that my mom had not even come to the hospital with me in the ambulance. She had stayed with John. She let Mel go, but she had refused to ever come and see me." Lottie gasped and held her mouth in sorrow. "I had to stay in that hospital for about three months after that. She came once. Once! I was there for nearly four months and she saw me once. She couldn't even bare to look at me. I hoped she felt guilty though, it was her fault. Then she did the worst thing she possibly could. She told me that she and John were engaged." Lottie's gasp was not able to go unnoticed this time. "Yeah. Getting married to that bastard. The one that had almost killed me. But you know what; sometimes I wish he had killed me." Tears were streaming down Lottie's face as he told her.

"Please, Chris, don't ever say that. Ever." She pleaded. He took no notice and carried on.

"If he'd had killed me, my mom never would have got involved with him and then he wouldn't have told my dad on a drunken night out. If John had never told him, he never would have phoned my mom and killed her that night he set fire to the building. And I would never have had to spend all those months in the hospital trying to recover from internal bleeding and fighting the cancer. It would have been quick and painless and I would never have had to meet Darren." That was the last straw for Chris. He had feel the anger welling up inside of him as he had been telling Lottie the truth of his past, and now he needed to explode. He stood up and balled his hands into fists. His pulse rose in his throat and he just wanted to kill something. He sprinted out of the white room and smashed into the glass doors, shattering them instantly. He ran into a tree and punched it fiercely, wanting it to feel the pain he was. Tears spilled over his eyes and he couldn't help but think of Darren. What the hell was he getting himself into? He couldn't risk Darren's safety with his stupid ways. He could never be able to feel content in life if anything ever happened to him because of him. But everyone that got close to him got hurt, or killed. And that thought killed him. Hypothetically of course. He was already dead. He would never have to deal with being alive again, but neither could he feel the relief in death. He was simply in the middle.

"Chris." Lottie's soft voice was close to his screwed up face. It was only then that he realized he had slid down to his knees, leaning his head on the bark of the strong tree fists limply plunging for the hard wood.

"I know it's hard for you, and I know you never wanted this to happen. But it has. Be happy that finally you have someone who can be there for you no matter what. Someone to love you and someone who will never let anything happen to you. You're lucky you have that." Lottie cooed softly and rubbed her brothers blood stained cheeks.

"He doesn't need anyone. He has me." The voice sounded strange to Lottie, but Chris instantly knew who it was. He looked up and there she was. "He has his sister now."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sibling Rivalry:_

Chris' mouth hung open in amazement at the sight he now saw. A girl who looked no older than nineteen or twenty stood before him. Her long, black, wavy hair fell near to her waist and her lips were full and the deepest shade of red. Her smile and her eyes were no mistake though. They were the same as they had been about one hundred years ago. The fear in Chris' heart was soon extinguished and replaced with pure joy.

"Mel…" he breathed her name. She smiled, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Hello Chris." Her voice was different. It had a sort of, echo to it. As if she was not meant to be having an audience with vampires.

"Oh my god… the human angel…" Lottie gasped and bowed her head. Chris stared at her and forced her to look back up.

"What are you on about Lottie; this is Mel, my sister." Chris turned back to Mel and smiled. "I thought you had died in the fire!"

"No Chris, I was just sleeping. I escaped and came back to my true home." She raised her hands to the sky. Chris raised his eye brow at the strange action and Lottie snorted back a laugh. Mel's eyes shot open and bore into Lottie's dead ones. "Who are you and what are you doing with my brother?"

"Well, I'm Lottie, I'm about two hundred and fourteen years old and I have been Chris' sister for about one hundred and five years, so yeah." She said with her hands on her slim waist. Mel stared at her then burst out laughing.

"YOU! HA! Don't make me laugh." Both Lottie and Chris stared at the stranger. "_I _am Christian's only blood relative, and I am here to take him back to the one true home we both share." Once again she placed her hands up to the sky. This time, Chris was the one laughing.

"You're kidding right?" he looked at Mel and took a deep breath in. "Okay, obviously not. But Mel, I am not really your brother any more. Your brother died about one hundred years ago in a house fire. The person you see here now, this is not someone you know. I have a new family, a new mother, a brother, and an amazing sister." He smiled in the direction of Lottie. "And someone so special, I can't even try to explain." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't been thinking of Darren, well, not exactly. Of course it was in the back of his mind, well, not the back precisely, more like in a little compartment where only he could reach it.

"What? You would rather choose this then a life of no pain, no suffering and no end at all? You would choose this over an eternity of pure bliss with your real sister?" Mel smiled maliciously. Her mind manipulation was a skill she had perfected over the years.

"Yeah. I would." The quick, cold words sliced through Mel like a knife. Her head snapped up and she saw her one and only brother with his arm around the pathetic vampire standing next to him.

"Why?" she snarled at them.

"Because he's happy!" a new voice shouted from behind the trees. Chris' heart started pounding as the familiar voice soared through the air. He turned his head around and saw his savior.

"Darren." He whispered, a familiar smile forming on his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" Mel screeched. "You have no right to be talking to me _or _my brother!"

"Look lady, I'm sorry, but Chris only has one sister and her name is Lottie." He said defiantly, walking over to the pair of siblings stood with confusion on their face. "If you don't mind, I think you should leave now. This family has suffered enough heartache in the past few months; they do not need some nut case running around causing even more." Darren's hand had found its way to Chris' arm which was slung protectively around Lottie. The slight touch made both of them to smile subconsciously.

"I'm sorry, but what did you call me?" Mel spat. Darren rolled his eyes, a sigh of his anger rising in his blood.

"Just leave, please. We do not need you here. Just, go." Chris voice voiced all of the three's thoughts. Lottie smiled proudly at her younger brother's confidence that suddenly burst out. Darren chuckled at his best friend's outburst.

"You." Mel pointed at Chris with evilness. "You can't do this and leave me all on my own. I've been on my own for over a hundred years! Christian! I need you!" she pleaded. Chris felt the hot tears prickling his eyes.

"You left me to die." He whispered just so she would hear. Her bright golden eyes were cold and empty.

"I had no choice. I had to." She said baring her teeth.

"You'll always have a choice Melody." Chris shot back. Never once had he used her full name. He would say he never do it, but this was a completely new situation.

"Please leave." He simply said before turning around and walking back towards the house he was glad to call his home. Darren shot a glare at the mysterious woman before following Chris laying a hand on his back in a comforting way. Lottie held Mel's gaze until the boys had gone.

"I know what you are." She whispered to the woman.

"What are you on about?" the woman replied.

"I know the secret you are harboring. And I think you think you should leave before I tell Chris and he figures out the way to destroy you." Lottie answered again. Mel's eyes shot open.

"You wouldn't dare." She answered back. "You couldn't do that!"

"Hmm… well I have seen the future, and I've seen your death." Mel ran to her and placed her fingers around Lottie's throat.

"What have you seen? Tell me!" she hissed.

"Only if you get off of me. Leave me alone and I'll tell you a bit about your future!" Mel reluctantly let her grip fall from Lottie's throat.

"Fine then. Now tell me!" she snapped. Lottie raised her eyebrows.

"Hmmm, manners cost nothing miss!" her attempt of a joke went down like a lead balloon. "Oh alright, alright. I have seen the future and it is not your destiny to die at my hand, or Chris'. Now if you do not mind, I have some match making to continue with. Go back to your make-do home and see if anyone here cares if you ever come back." Lottie jumped in the air and flipped over twice, landing near the grand house on her feet like a graceful gymnast. "See ya devil woman!" she smirked before running off and leaving Mel to dissolve and transfer back into hell.

Meanwhile, the boys had reached the house and a shaken Chris had tried to explain things to Darren.

"It's just this woman, she kind of thinks of me as her brother, but we all know that she lost her brother in a fire a few years ago, apparently I just look like him. I'm sorry I had to drag you…" he was broke off by the slight pressure on his lips. He was caught off guard and as Darren pulled away Chris had a look on his face like a deer that had been caught in the headlights of a car.

"Sorry…" Darren mumbled. Chris pulled his face into his hands.

"Don't be." Their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"Chris, I really should tell you something…" Darren's eyes flicked away from Chris'. Rejection was painted across Chris' face, but he tried and tried not to let it show too much.

"Erm… well, you see…" Darren took in a deep breath. His eyes closed and all his words rolled into one. "I and Lucy are kind of going out, she thinks I really like her, but I'm not sure anymore because of what happened between us." He blurted out quickly. Chris felt as if his heart had been broken. No words could describe what he was feeling.

"Oh." Was all he could muster? The whole world had just crashed down on him, crushed him whilst he thought he was on a high. Well, he did know that he was never that lucky. He always knew that there was something that would keep him from being completely and utterly happy. That was just the way the universe liked to play things. For one second, it would pretend like he was going to be happy, the next, it crushes him. It was just the way it was. Always had been, and always will be.

"But, I can't seem to give this up." He gestured to the both of us. Chris' eyes shot up. As he frowned, he noticed the gleam in Darren's eyes. They sparked belief into Chris' cold heart.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a little bit worried about the answer Darren was going to produce.

"Well… you see erm, me and you. This thing that we have, I… erm… well…" his arms were flying around as he spoke, making Chris laugh. "Hey, this is not funny you! I'm finding this quite hard!" Darren playfully hit Chris' arm.

"I know that's what makes it so funny!" Chris said laughing again. Darren thought about hitting him again, but then had remembered that there was another way to shut him up. He grabbed his face and pulled him towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. It started off little, soft and loving, but then the passion and the desire rose. Their lips moved roughly against each other and their eyes closed, neither of them wanting it to end.

"Don't mind me boys!" Lottie's voice shattered the intense, passionate moment between the two lovers.

"What the hell?" Darren almost yelled. Chris looked at him sheepishly. "She knows? Why the hell did you tell her?" his voice was accusing, but his eyes were pleading.

"I didn't. She found out." Chris answered truthfully. Darren's eyes narrowed.

"How could she find out when it only started a few hours ago?" he stated through gritted teeth. Chris was stumped. There was no way he could explain it all without revealing the families secret.

"I… erm… well…" he floundered around, trying to make up a valid excuse.

"I followed him. I thought I needed to spruce up my spying skills so I followed him, worked really well till I saw you two at it like bloody rabbits!" Lottie came to the rescue once again.

"We were not at it like rabbits Lottie!" Darren shouted, outraged at her simple accusation. Chris chuckled at Darren's anger.

"Come on; let's go out for a bit, I think we need to talk a bit." Chris suggested to Darren, who smiled and returned the sort of frustrated look that was being caused by Lottie.

"Great! I'll come too!" the boys stared at her. Silently, she slid back down on to the sofa. "Or I could just stay here and let you two work stuff out." Chris rolled his eyes and Darren chuckled.

"Good idea. Bye Lottie." Chris forced before grabbing Darren's hand and stomping towards the stairs.

"Hmmm… yeah from what I've seen, I don't think you two will be talking much at all…" Lottie whispered just low enough for Chris to hear. He froze instantly.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Darren's soothing voice calmed the boy down.

"Nothing, come on, let's go upstairs." And they walked away from the time travelling vampire, hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_Beauty or Terror:_

Both of the boys were lying on the big white bed in Chris' room. They had talked for a bit, about football, school work, the issue of Lucy, but eventually, it all ended up coming back to them.

"Your just so…" Darren tried to voice the words, waving his arms around in a comic fashion. "Urgh… your just, Chris!" the boy in question frowned at his friend before bursting out in laughter.

"Is that the best you can do?" he quickly imitated his friends voice. "Your just, Chris!" and batted his eyelashes before getting a pillow smacked into his face. "Oi! Get off!" he laughed as another blow came, this time to his chest. Chris grabbed the nearest plush he could find, a big, white, fluffy pillow. He hit Darren on the stomach before he realized what cushion he had. Darren burst out into laughter.

"Suits you!" he shot before creasing up in laughter again. Chris shot a 'Seriously, don't.' look at him before hitting him again, this time, square in the face.

"HA!" He said triumphant as Darren fall back on the bed. "Not so tough now are ya?" Chris smiled, flexing his muscles. Sure, he knew that he could kill Darren with the cushion in one blow, but he would never, _ever_ dare to try it.

"Your eyes are really beautiful." Darren whispered so quietly, Chris had thought he had imagined it.

"What?" he said looking down; the game was long over now.

"Your eyes, they are amazing…" Darren was staring up into the amber swirling pools, mesmerized by what he saw. Chris pulled back off of Darren and flung himself to the other side of the room. Darren sat up; worry now clouding his own eyes.

"Chris? What's wrong?" he asked, never wanting to see Chris in any turmoil. Said boy was looking at the floor, hands placed around him as if holding him together.

"You shouldn't think that." Was all he could possibly say.

"What the hell do you mean?" Darren laughed starting to get up and walk over to Chris. He stopped as Chris' eyes finally shot up. They were full of fear and terror. Darren stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nothing about me is beautiful. Nothing at all. Can't you see the horrific thing that I _am_?" he spat. Darren felt as if he should laugh, but he wanted to cry instead.

"What on earth are you on about?" Darren said, his voice overflowing with care and affection. "Everything about you is beautiful!" he extended his hand to touch the frozen skin he longed for, but Chris jerked even further away.

"No!" he shouted. "Stay away." Darren did not even attempt to hide the hurt in the rejection he felt.

"I can't." he said, only just keeping the tears from falling. Chris looked into his lover's eyes and pleaded.

"Please Darren. People around me get…" he could not think of exactly what to say. "Hurt." What a lame excuse…

"I don't care, I would rather stay with you any day, because the biggest pain I could ever have is you not being there." Darren pushed forward before Chris had time to register what he had done. He pushed his lips to Chris' frozen ones and pinned his arms around him. Chris had nothing else to do but collapse into the warm embrace of arms and lips. Darren pulled away and placed his hands on either side of Chris' face.

"Don't you ever think you are not perfect? Because you are. Maybe not in your eyes, but in mine, you are beyond perfection. If I'm honest, you are the definition of perfection. Nothing can ever change that." Darren searched Chris' eyes for any sort of acceptance, and when he finally saw some he smiled and kissed the cold boy once more, drawing it out, wanting to taste him for eternity.

"Are you sure nothing will change that?" Chris asked suddenly. Darren smiled again.

"Positive." He assured the boy opposite him before kissing him softly on the cheek. Chris sighed.

"Thank-you Darren." He whispered.

"For what?" Darren laughed. In his mind, he was not the one to be thanked, no, that was Chris.

"I'm not too sure…" Darren flung a pillow at him in mock anger. "But I suppose it could be the plain simple fact that your you." Chris smiled and went to sit back on the bed. Darren followed him like a little lost puppy.

"Well I'm glad my normal self is good enough for you!" he joked. Chris smiled softly and laid his head on Darren's shoulder. They stayed that way for a few moments, neither of them ever wanting it to end. But no matter how hard people wish or dream or hope, nothing ever works out the way we want it to. On this particular occasion it was Darren's phone ringing that made the two boy's spring apart from each other. Darren grimaced and answered it.

"Hey hun." From that one sentence, Chris knew exactly who it was. A wave of emotion crashed over him. It was not till later he would recognize the feeling as jealousy.

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'm at Chris'." He smiled at Chris' name. "We're just playing some video games and stuff, you know, guy stuff." There was a pause. "What, now? But I've been with you nearly all day! hmm… well, okay I did leave about an hour and a half ago, but come on, I've been with you all day!" another pause. Chris could almost hear the whine of Lucy's voice coming from the receiver. "Lucy! Please? Just another hour, I hardly ever see Chris anymore!" all three of the people knew that Darren was lying. Especially Darren, but the feeble attempts to lie worked better than the truth. "Urgh! Fine! I'll be there soon! Goodbye!" and he slammed the phone down. He looked at Chris with sad eyes.

"Let me guess, she wants you all to herself?" he forced a laugh. Darren did not laugh. He looked at Chris sadly. Soon the fake laugh had died between them. Chris looked down and shuffled his feet. "We have to keep this a secret, don't we?" Darren nodded.

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"Nothing in public, nothing when anyone else is around, just in private." Darren nodded again. "Acting like the best of friends around Lucy."

"I'm so sorry!" Darren exploded. Chris gave a slight smile.

"No need to be. People wouldn't accept it anyway! Just go and have fun with your girlfriend." He patted Darren on the shoulder. Just before he was about to leave, Chris held on a bit longer. "Just, one thing, when your kissing her, think about me instead?" he gave a cheeky wink and a stupid grin. Darren laughed.

"Anything for you." He whispered before kissing his cheek once more. "I'll see you later." And then he ran down the stairs, out of the door and straight to his girlfriend. Chris felt the sting of rejection hit his heart as Darren slammed the door, not even caring.


	11. Chapter 11

_Keeping Secrets:_

For the two young lovers, fate had a funny way of helping them along in life. The weekends were pure perfection, until Lucy wanted Darren back glued to her side (which in Chris' opinion was disgusting and also much, much too often…) and then there was the dreaded weekdays.

"Urgh… School…" Chris mumbled into a glass of orange juice on Monday morning. No matter what he tried, he was defiantly never, ever going to be a morning person. Even before his immortality began he was not one to wake up and be smiling at half past six in the morning. Especially when it was nearing the middle of November, pitch black and freezing outside.

"Good morning Christian!" Lottie smiled and skipped over to her brother and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pushed her off and she smiled even more.

"How come you can be so bright in the morning?" he asked pouring even more orange juice.

"Well, I actually have something to look forward to." She busied herself around the kitchen whilst Chris pondered what she meant. Suddenly her head shot up, "No wait," she said pointing a spoon at Chris, "That's you!" her smile burst out again.

"What the hell do you mean? I have nothing to look forward to. School bores me. Nothing there interests me at all." Chris pointed out. Lottie was still smiling. The brightness annoyed Chris so much; he was on the verge of snapping at her.

"Darren." She said simply. The smile did not falter at all. Chris' eyes had brightened at the sound of his lover's name. "See, said there was something for you to look forward to!" suddenly Chris' now bright eyes faded.

"Yeah, but there is also the small issue of his _girl_friend!" instantly, his bad mood had come back, even worse than before.

"God Chris, lighten up! We are only there for about six hours!" Lottie was now becoming impatient.

"Yeah, I guess… six hours where I have to put up with him and Lucy acting like the perfect couple. Oh how sweet." He pretended to bat his eyelashes in a mockery of the two young lovers. He would never admit it, but when Darren was with Lucy, he would become extremely jealous.

"Chris," Lottie's tone had softened a lot "just talk to him! He's your best friend! You two have a mutual connection that none of us can understand!" she placed a comforting hand on Chris' cheek. "Remember hun, you are one of the lucky ones who was able to find the person that completes you. You have him, he has you, sure there are some difficulties that are between you, but at least you have each other!" Chris smiled. He knew the war that was harboring inside of Lottie between her heart and her head. She had always dreamed of finding her soul mate. It was the only thing she hated about being immortal, she would never be able to fall in love and have a family. Chris had been told about Lottie's past many years ago, and it always made his heart ache. All she had ever wanted was someone to hold her, shelter her from the cold in the winter and to cool her down in the scorching heat of summer. She just wanted someone who could love her for who she was someone to grow old with and die with.

"Chris? Have you been listening to me at all?" Lottie's impatient tone snapped Chris from his day dreaming.

"Sorry, what?" he asked innocently. Lottie rolled her eyes and threw an apple at him. Even with perfect reflexes, Chris still dropped the apple and ended up fumbling around for in on the floor. Lottie snorted in laughter and turned her attention back to the window. Her face light up in a smile as a familiar silver car pulled up the drive way.

"Chris, lover boy's here!" she informed her brother. Chris' eyes shot to the window that Lottie was by. His face broke out into a smile as he ran to the window, peering out, wanting just a simple glance of the boy. Cam entered the room and frowned at the scene. Chris was not normally this eager to get outside, especially not in November, Chris was more of a summer person.

"Erm, Chris?" said boy jumped at the sound of his elder sibling's voice. He turned around and shot Cam a smile.

"Hey Cam!" he grinned and waved. Cam frowned. Chris was never, _ever_ this cheery.

"Chris has already had about three gallons of coffee this morning, only thing to ever get him up!" Lottie explained. Cam bought it, luckily. Chris knew he would be mad if he ever learnt the truth.

"Yeah, can't work without my caffeine! Don't know how I would have ever managed without it!" Chris smiled. Cam shrugged and sat on the stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Chris and Lottie glared at each other. They knew they couldn't deal with Cam finding out about Chris; it would destroy the family…

"Knock knock?" a familiar voice broke the tension that filled the room. Chris turned away from Cam and let the warmth spread in his heart as he saw Darren standing with his head in the window. He looked so comical, with a hat that covered the top of his head, showing his massive ears, a red nose glistened in the cold air, and his cheeks were a crimson color (indicating that the air was freezing). However, through it all, his wide smile never failed to falter from his face.

"Hey Darren!" Lottie cried running to the back door to open it for him. She yanked him inside to the warmth of the family kitchen. Darren refused to ever take his eyes off of Chris. Cam looked up and grunted a welcome, more interested in the cereal he was nursing.

"Hi to you too Cam." Darren mumbled low enough for Chris to hear, who chuckled a response. Unknown to him, the other three heard it as well, what with super hearing and everything. Cam looked up and rolled his eyes in Chris' friends' direction.

"Anyway, Chris, ready to go to school?" Darren asked rubbing his gloved hands together. It had become a recurring thing, every morning he would arrive, grab an apple or banana from Jules and leave with Chris.

"Yeah, sure, see you guys at school." Chris walked to grab his bag and head out of the door.

"Erm, Chris, you need a coat or a jacket or anything!" Jules' voice rung out from the stairs.

"Okay Jules…" Chris moaned, grabbing a jacket anyway. He ran up the wooden stair case to meet a sniffling Jules. "You should be in bed. Your ill." He said rubbing her hand softly in a comforting way.

"I'm not sick. I'm fine!" she protested. Chris simply rolled his eyes and pushed her into his room. His was the only room that had a bed.

"I'll see you later. I'm going to school with Darren." He told her, brushing hair from her face. She sniffed again and rubbed it with a tissue which had been forced into her hands.

"Okay hun, be good, okay?" Chris nodded and kissed his mothers forehead. She smiled as he left the room.

"Destiny is a funny thing, isn't it?" another voice said. Jules clenched her eyes shut, as if trying to hold onto the voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked the nothingness.

"Everyone has a destiny Jules. His was the boy downstairs." The voice mocked again. Jules clenched her hand around her locket. She had not taken it off since Luke had died.

"But he is dead! He can't come back!" she howled.

"There is a way, you know it perfectly well Jules. You just have to wait till the vermin arrive. Then time will change." The voice spat. No matter how much she wanted to, Jules could not hold on to the fortune telling voice of her locket and passed out on the fluffy pillows bellow her.

Chris jumped the last few steps, wanting to get to the kitchen quicker than ever. This time with Darren was precious; he was not, _ever_, going to waste it with his siblings trying to kill him.

"Hey, sorry about that, Jules was out of bed again!" he excused himself as he walked into the kitchen. Darren was leaning on the sink area as he had been before Chris left. Lottie had moved closer to Cam. So close she was almost sitting on his lap. Chris frowned.

"'S all right, ready to go?" Darren asked hopefully. Chris smiled and walked to the door.

"Unless you want me to drive, you'd better hurry up!" he challenged. Darren ran to the door and out of the door, quickly shouting goodbyes to Lottie and Cam. Chris was out the door a second after him. Halfway to the silver car, Chris remembered his science folder that was lying on the kitchen table. If he forgot that, his teacher would kill him.

"Crap!" he cursed, turning back around. "Back in a sec, folder for Parkin!" Darren understood instantly. Sometimes this thing was weird, as if he could read Chris' thoughts…

As Chris flung the door open, he was approached by a very disturbing scene. Lottie had her legs wrapped around Cam's who was still sat in the chair. His hands held Lottie close to him, flattening her body against his own. Chris felt nauseous. Especially when he saw Cam's teeth sunk deeply into Lottie's neck. He was drinking her blood. Chris felt as if he were going to be sick.

"WH…what the hell?" he spat at the two of them. Suddenly the two siblings realized Chris was there and jumped apart, smoothing their clothes.

"Chris… erm… this…well…." Cam muttered, arms flying in every direction. Lottie stood her ground.

"Chris, a word, outside please." She said simply, crossing her arms over her blouse, which Chris did not realize till now, had been viciously opened. He averted his eyes and felt the nausea return. Lottie ushered him out and then turned on him.

"If you ever tell Jules about this, I will kill you." She spat. Chris looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?" was all he could say.

"Just, keep your mouth shut okay?" she persisted. Her eyes narrowed as Chris gave a slight snort in laughter.

"He is your _brother_! And you're kissing him like _that_? And what the hell was he doing to your neck?" Chris shouted.

"Listen to me Chris!" Lottie's voice softened. Chris but his tongue, holding back even more questions that pestered his mind. "Cam and I know that this thing is not serious or anything, but we both need a little something and it's not fair that other people can find someone to be with whilst others are doomed to live alone!" her temper was rising again. She ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I just don't want to be alone anymore, and he was there." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Secrets turn into lies and lies hurt the people around you." Chris told his sister. She laughed and slapped his arm.

"Don't you dare tell me about keeping secrets!" she snapped. Chris thought about it, she was right. He was the one keeping the most secrets, and she did just want some fun.

"Fine. Just don't expect any sympathy from me." He growled before stalking his way back to the car. Darren smiled but Chris did not return it.

"Did you get the book?" he asked softly, moving to put his hand on his lovers' own one. Chris took a deep breath. Through all the confusion, he had forgotten the thing he went to get.

"No, I forgot…" he winced as he realized that he would now have to explain why he had forgotten the thing he really needed.

"Chris? What happened up there?" Darren asked, looking into Chris' amber eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about, let's just, go, 'kay?" he asked pleadingly. Darren saw the pain in the other boy's eyes and quickly got the engine going.

About five minutes later, Darren drove into an opening in the forest between the Kendall residence and the school. Chris frowned as Darren cut the engine and turned to look at him.

"Darren? Why are we here, we have to get to school!" Chris ignored the hand that was lacing through his own. "I'm already going to be in major crap with Parkin about forgetting my folder, I can't get in even more for being…" he was cut off by Darren's soft lips grasping his own. The melded together and moved softly, neither of them wanting it to end. However, fate is not always kind to them. It was Darren's phone ringing that stopped them. Chris rolled his eyes as he heard the one word that made his heart break. '_Lucy_.' Darren sighed and closed his phone and started the car again.

"I promised Lucy I'd pick her up today..." he groaned. "Apparently, it's something like a two week anniversary or something… I dunno. She just wants us to show the school we are together." Chris felt his heart ache. He would never be able to do things like that with Darren. He was only allowed a stolen kiss is the shadows, nothing more.

"Hey, come here," Darren lunged over and brung Chris' face closer to his, "you are not getting off that easily!" and enveloped his lovers lips with his own. Chris closed his eyes and felt the world around him fall away. So what if he was only allowed a few seconds of bliss, it was those precious seconds that made his existence just bearable.

"We've got to go." Chris said, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. Darren sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I know…" Darren sighed. "But, she is not riding shotgun, you have already claimed that!" the boys both laughed and set off into their day, both harboring a secret that could destroy the lives of the people around them…


	12. Chapter 12

_Discoveries:_

Darren was an only child living with his parents in a reservoir near the coast. The small community was said to be decedents of an amazing tribe that had survived thousands of years. There were many legends about the people of the Wattyl tribe, but the most famous was the one about the shape shifters. Darren had been bought up on these legends and sometimes even believed they could be true. The shape shifters were beings who transformed into an animal that could help protect the tribe. Sometimes, he wished he could be that important, but he was the only son of the 'head' of the tribe and had to be kept safe so he could grow up and look after the people. That was another problem with his hidden relationship; he and Chris were both men and could not produce another heir to the tribe…

"Darren, come on! You're going to be late!" his mother called. Darren sighed and run a hand through his hair. His mom and dad had a certain ritual that on a Friday night, the whole tribe would go and listen to the stories of old from the tribe elders. However, unknowns to him, tonight was the night he changed. Forever.

The cool night breeze blew softly on Darren's neck, causing the short hairs to rise in anticipation as well as coldness. It was times like these that he wished he had Chris near him. Sure, Chris had extremely bad circulation and was always freezing cold, but his just being near to Darren made his heart swell with warmth that spread to his whole being.

"Welcome, my children!" the story teller announced. The small children ran to their mothers and sat on their laps, eagerly awaiting the story that they had been promised. "In times of old, our people ruled these lands and we were the happiest of all. No wars had broken out, any mutiny and no sadness had overcome our people. However, we were threatened by the cold people." Suddenly, Darren was interested. Cold skinned people… they couldn't mean… no. _It's not possible._ He thought.

"They were mean people that killed viciously without a second thought to who they were harming. Our people had to protect the community. This was the first time our people changed." There were many Oooh's and Ahh's from the younger people, which caused the teenagers of the tribe to snigger. "We are the wolves, and when they transformed, many years ago, people feared them. They were humongous, vicious and proud, but would never harm something that had not threatened them." Suddenly the air around Darren cooled even more. The rest of the people faded away and just left Darren and a few more of the male teenagers.

"And now they have come again. You must realize your true heritage and _fight_!" the elder pleaded. The boys had no idea what the man was on about.

"What the hell are you talking about? This is just a legend, a myth! Nothing more, nothing less!" a boy called Samuel questioned. He and Darren had grown up together and were very good friends. He had dark, matted hair which reminded Darren of Chris. Subconsciously, he smiled.

"Come young warriors! Search inside yourselves for the answer. You know it to be true!" the mad old man looked directly at Darren causing him to become extremely self conscious. "Over the last few months, your strength has increased beyond all measure and so has your body heat. Try to understand! You are the new generation that are finally going to destroy the cold beings." Darren had to admit it; all the things he said were true. He had been growing stronger by the second so it seemed and sometimes his skin was so hot, it burned to touch it. "You are the ones that will save our lives. You just need to believe in yourselves!" Darren took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. If the old man was telling the truth, what harm was trying? Could even be a laugh! He thought of the legend and let the words wash over him. He had always believed them, but now they seemed to be more than just empty words.

"Oh my god… he was telling the truth…" a cry from another boy broke Darren's concentration. His eyes shot open as the words vanished from his head. He tried to speak, but what came was a growl. He had done it. He had transformed into a wolf.

"You see, I am not just making things up. You saw it with your own eyes. Darren Tuley, you have transformed!" the elder grinned as if with ecstasy.

"What, we can do that too?" Samuel asked again, a little gentler this time. The old man nodded. "And it doesn't hurt?" this was aimed at Darren. As he could not speak, he simply nodded his big, shaggy head. "Okay then… lets go guys…"

After fifteen minutes, the whole group had transformed. Darren had a great big reddish coat that shone in the light of the fire. Samuel had a coat of pure black and menacing black eyes. They were the head of the group as they were the eldest. Another boy, named Dominic, had a lovely grey coat and soft blue eyes. He was the peace keeper of the group. The last two boys had brown coats that looked almost identical, as they were the two twins of the tribe.

"Now my young friends, you must learn what you are up against." The old man had hung around making sure that all five of the boys had transformed properly. Now he led them to the fire and threw a scrap of cloth into it. "This cloth was the only part of the cold ones we were able to get hold of last time they visited. We knew that we would need it to show the next generation what they were facing. That time is now. Look into the flames, look into the face of your enemy!" the wolves all did as the old man said and peered into the dancing flames. Sparks flew in all directions in a beautiful display. The flames then molded together to form an orange image in the night sky. Darren gasped as he recognized the face. He felt his heart break into thousands of splintering pieces and burn in the flames that showed the truth. The hurt he felt forced him to change back into his human form. His clothed had ripped when he changed first, so he stood looking at the flames with only scraps of his clothes hanging limply from his newly formed muscles.

"No…" he whispered to the flames, silently asking them to change.

"What is wrong young warrior?" the elder asked. Darren shook his head and forced a smile.

"Nothing's wrong sir… just a bit tired that's all…" he lied. The wolves howled in agreement. The old man smiled.

"Then transform back and get some rest, your training starts tomorrow." He informed them. There was a sound of a groan from the wolves. Darren did not wait for the other four. He just ran away from the image… the image of Jules and Lottie.

Darren avoided Chris at all costs the rest of the month. It killed him not being able to see him, but he knew it was for the best. He rubbed his eyes in frustration at the math's problem in front of him. He had never been good at maths, and this on top of everything else he was dealing with was crushing him. He sighed and threw his pencil down on the wooden desk.

"Hey, the answers twelve point seven three four." A soft voice made Darren's eyes shoot up. There he was met with a smiling Chris. He felt his heart melt at the sight he had been deprived of for so long.

"Thought you'd need some help, you're helpless at maths." Chris chuckled. Darren sighed but returned the smile.

"Thanks Chris…" he said. Suddenly, their eyes locked and the whole month of avoiding had disappeared. With just a single look, Darren was able to pass silent apologies to his lover.

"Come on, bell's going to go in a second, let's go get some lunch." Chris proclaimed. To the unseen eye, it was a simple invitation to lunch, but to the boys involved it was a chance to explain everything that had happened over the last few weeks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He whispered. They shared another secret smile before turning back to their work.

"Hey, what was all that about? I though you two had fallen out!" Lucy's squeaky voice made Darren roll his eyes.

"Yeah, but now we are going to go to lunch and sort things out. You know, as mates." he added quickly. Lucy looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"But, Darren, you promised that _we'd_ have lunch together today, you know, as a couple." She sidled up to him and leaned in towards him, as if wanting a kiss. Darren did not give in to her temptation.

"Yeah, but I always have lunch with you. Today I want to go and hang out with my friend." He was almost shouting now, but kept his voice relatively quiet because they were in a class. Lucy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oh fine, whatever." She snapped. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and forced her mouth onto his. They broke apart and Darren stared at her in anger. He felt eyes on him and new instantly that it was Chris. He felt disgusted with himself.

"What the hell was that?" he hissed to Lucy, who was shooting Chris a glare of pure venom.

"What, is a girl not allowed to kiss her boyfriend in public anymore?" she shot back, still looking at Chris.

"Just enough alright? I'm, sick and tired of you doing this!" Darren shouted. Lucy frowned and leant back.

"I just wanted to show you I loved you." She answered again. "I am your girlfriend after all." The bell gave a shrill ring indicating that class was over. Darren pushed up from the desk and out of the door.

"Yeah, but if you keep acting like this, you won't be for much longer." He shouted above the noise of the other students. Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him into a shaded area of the crowded corridor.

"Hey, what was that about?" he asked frowning. Darren could not move. He could not even speak. He was just marveling at the touch that he had been denied for so, so long. Never again would he ignore Chris.

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" laughter broke the trance like state Darren had held. Suddenly a humongous smile erupted on his face and he pulled Chris into his arms.

"God I've missed you!" he whispered into his ear. Chris smiled and hugged him back.

"Come on, no-one's at my house right now, we could go and get something to eat if you want, talk things out." Chris did not bother waiting for an answer, he just dragged Darren out to his silver Porsche in the parking lot.

_Even if his family is what I'm fighting, I will never be able to hurt him… never…_ Darren thought as he sat in the car.


	13. Chapter 13

_Wounded:_

"Come and get it!" Chris called from the kitchen. Darren was sat on the white leather sofa watching an old Disney movie. He jumped up and almost ran to the kitchen. When he entered, he was greeted by a mound of bacon sandwiches, crisps and steaming mugs of tea.

"God, this looks great Chris!" he exclaimed, grabbing a sandwich and kissing Chris on the cheek before stuffing his mouth with greasy bacon.

"Well I'm glad you kissed me before you did that!" Chris laughed. Darren swallowed and frowned.

"I haven't kissed you." He answered. Chris felt his heart tighten.

"What? But you just did… before you ate… you did…." His mind was working over time, what if all of this had been a dream? What if it had never really happened? Chris knew that he would not be able to deal with it if everything that had happened between the pair had not really been real.

"Yeah, I know, but I haven't kissed you _properly_ for about three weeks!" Darren explained as if it were common knowledge. Chris felt a huge wave of relief wash over him.

"Oh good, I just thought that… well, I suppose you know what I thought…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Arms surrounded his waist and pulled him close.

"Never, _ever_, think that, okay?" a soft voice chilled his ear, making his shiver in anticipation. However, memories of why he had asked Darren over washed over him again. He turned and faced him, trying not to let love, lust and pure want make him forget once more.

"Why were you ignoring me?" he asked, straight out. Darren closed his eyes and sighed. His arms did not fall from Chris' waist through it all.

"I thought that things would be easier if I didn't see you for a bit…" Chris stiffened. He felt that Darren had wanted it all to end. "But it wasn't easier. It was hell!" a smile exploded on Chris' face. He did not wait for Darren to continue with his speech as he ran forward and clamped his mouth on the one in front of him. Their lips molded together as if they were meant to be together.

"Oh god, don't mind me!" Lottie's voice rung through the kitchen. The boys jumped apart, but kept their grips on each other.

"Lottie! What the hell?" Chris growled. Darren blushed and rubbed Chris' arm comfortingly.

"What, I wanted some lunch, didn't know you two were having a reunion rendezvous did I?" she laughed back. Chris glared at his sister.

"Out please." He said in a monotone voice.

"I just wanted a sandwich!" Lottie protested.

"Well I'm sorry but I think they are for us, sorry Lottie." Darren explained, stuffing another sandwich in his mouth. Lottie tutted.

"Oh Chris, I need to, um, talk to you." She said, suddenly very serious. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Lottie, please, we are in the middle of something!" he indicated to the boy in his arms. Darren averted his eyes and blushed.

"Yeah, well if you're more worried about your secret relationship then the safety of this family, fine." Lottie crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Chris whimpered looking from Lottie to Darren. Darren smiled and nodded to Chris.

"Fine." He snapped reluctantly. "Come on then, in the living room." He told her. Lottie smiled and skipped to the room indicated. Chris still hadn't moved to release Darren from his arms.

"You should go, she'll be mad if you don't." Darren pointed out, sighing as he did.

"Yeah, but I need one last goodbye…" he smiled as he leant down and pressed their lips together.

"I've got to go. Lucy will be going mental if I don't get back and apologize." Darren sighed, breaking the kiss.

"Okay then… I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully, caressing Darren's cheek at the same time.

"Defiantly." The simple word was a genuine promise that neither of the boys wanted to break.

After another five minutes of saying their goodbyes, Darren left the Kendall household. Chris was smiling as he entered the living room. Lottie was shaking in fear. The smile dropped instantly.

"Lottie, what the hell's wrong? Lottie speak to me!" he cried running to his sister's side. Lottie's red stained tears fell freely down her face, causing red stains to form on her cheeks.

"The future… oh god… Chris… things are changing… things close to us…" her amber eyes bore into Chris' "Close to you…."

"What the hell do you mean?" he asked; the words did not come as forceful as he had wished them to.

"Lottie? Chris?" Jules' shrill voice rung through the house. The two teens jumped and ran to the voice. Jules and Cam were stood holding each other.

"Jules, what's wrong? What on earth is going on?" Chris pleaded. Cam shook his head and Jules stared at the two younger vampires.

"They're back. They are here and they will stop at nothing to get us." She explained. Her voice was as frail as she looked. That was when Lottie noticed the scarlet blood staining Jules' white blouse. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Shush, Lottie, it's alright. It's all alright. I'm fine; it's nothing too serious, just a scratch really." She persuaded her adoptive children.

"Look, we need to get her bandaged up, Chris, can you go and get some rubbing alcohol and Lottie get some bandages. I'll take Jules to the sofa and we can patch her up there, okay?" Cam instructed. Chris nodded and ran at supersonic speed to the upstairs bathroom. The cupboard there held all the first aid things they would ever need. As he flung the white doors open he grabbed anything and everything, hoping it was the right thing. He also got some bandages as he knew that Lottie would still be frozen to the spot.

"Chris…" he froze. That voice was so familiar… of course; Chris knew who it was instantly.

"No… that's impossible…" he whispered into the darkness.

"Chris!" the same voice rung out. Chris could not move.

"No… go away, stop haunting me!" he nearly screamed.

"But son… it's me. It's Luke! I'm here!" the voice pleaded. Chris felt his throat close around the retort he was going to throw back at the voice.

"Chris, come on!" Cam's voice was now ringing in his ears. He mentally shook himself and ran from the white room, hoping never to have to hear that voice again.

Jules was laid on the sofa, blood drying around her wound. Cam could not be too close to her as his thirst had become unbearable whilst carrying her. Lottie could only just stand the smell without swiping at Jules so it was left to Chris to help Jules. His frozen hands shook as they neared to Jules' ripped skin.

"Who did it?" he snarled as he wiped a cloth over the seeping wound, causing Jules to wince.

"I do not think they meant to." Jules sighed.

"What the hell do you mean Jules? They sniffed you out and swiped at you before you could even defend yourself! If that is what you call 'not meant to' I think you need your brain checked!" Cam shouted from the hallway.

"Cam, shush. Leave her be…" Lottie comforted.

"Right, come on, let's get this patched up." Chris mumbled to Jules, hoping it was comforting.

They worked for about two hours trying to get the wound clean and stitched up. Every time Chris got close to bandaging it, the skin would split again.

"Chris, hun, please, just give it up. You know you are not going to get it done. Just give up." Jules sighed. Chris clenched his jaw shut.

"No. I will never give up on you." He promised. "I will not give up until you are better and I find who did it to you. I promise you, I will make them pay!" he growled. Jules' eyes shot open.

"NO!" she cried.

"Jules we have to make them pay!" Chris pleaded.

"Jules, listen to Chris!" Cam ordered.

"No! We can't force a war on them! They will destroy us if we let our guard down!" Lottie whispered in a scared voice. All eyes were suddenly on her.

"Lottie, what have you seen?" Cam asked, nearly shaking her.

"I know what happened. I also know you're going to be fine Jules, thank god, and I also know that if we force a war, we will end up dead and innocent blood will stain both hands of each side." She blabbered on, her eyes going glazed and dark.

"Lottie… don't!" Cam cried. He grabbed her cheeks and caressed them in a loving way. Lottie's eyes were still darkening. Chris frantically ran to Lottie, leaving Jules to hold the cold compress on her wound which had now stopped bleeding. He slapped Lottie's cheek (in a very effeminate way) knowing it was one of the only ways to get her to snap out of the trance like state she went into. This state was a panic attack that Lottie went into when she was exhausted and thirsty. It shut her whole body down and it nearly killed her.

"Lottie, stay with me! Please!" Cam cried. He was still holding her cheeks, blood stained tears falling down his cheeks onto Lottie's porcelain skin. Chris suddenly had an idea. He took his hand away from Lottie's forehead and he turned to Cam.

"You have to kiss her." He told Cam.

"What… no, we can't. Jules…" he protested, looking in longing to the girl below him.

"If you don't want her slipping away then you have to do it. I know that things are going to be awkward, but you both know that this is what you want, so who cares about who knows?" Chris felt his heart clench at the truth in his words.

"Cam, darling, do you really think I haven't noticed that you two have been acting differently around each other lately? I have known for ages, now help her!" Jules laughed. Cam smiled and turned back to the girl in his arms. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and leant down, softly touching his lips to the girls. Chris turned away and thought of Darren. They would never be accepted like his siblings had.

"Urgh… god I hate black outs." Lottie's groggy voice made Jules sob in happiness.

"Thank god!" she cried. Lottie ran to her mother and smiled.

"Thank you Jules. For everything!" she smiled broadly.

"Jules, your side!" Cam shouted, pointing to the place where Lottie had just touched. The skin was covering the scarlet patches. Lottie was healing her.

"Oh great, could have done that two hours ago Lottie!" Chris rolled his eyes. Lottie was as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"How?" she asked Jules.

"You know the legend Lottie. When they come back, our powers increase aswell. That is why you can now heal and probably why Chris can transport in time. Over the next few weeks we will all experience little surges of power. Lottie, I think you will soon be able to time travel but also stay there in your own form. Cam your strength will increase and your agility will as well." Jules turned her eyes to Chris. "And you Chris… you may be able to…" she bit her lip.

"What Jules, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"You are most likely to get the same powers as Luke." She whispered.

"What?" Chris breathed.

"You will be able to control the life and death of everyone in the world. You will need constant watching. You also may hear voices, from, beyond the grave. Don't worry, it's normal. I promise." Chris froze, remembering the words he had heard earlier.

"So they are defiantly back then?" Cam asked. Jules nodded.

"Yes, and one of us will die." Jules sighed. "It is the final battle, us against the werewolves."


	14. Chapter 14

_First Fight:_

A week had passed since the Kendall's had found out about the werewolves. Chris had been avoiding everyone, even Darren. Lottie and Cam had been 'enjoying each other's company' and refused to move from Lottie's room. Jules was still a little week because of the loss of blood, but she tried to carry on as normal.

"Come on you two!" she was shouting at the wooden door as Chris glided past. He rolled his eyes and continued down the stairs.

"Chris, please wait!" Jules called. She was too late. He was out of the glass doors before she could even tell him goodbye.

He did not go too far, only to the woods between his and Darren's house. Over the past week it had become his safe refuge. Shaded by the trees he could plan what to do, how to help his family and protect the rest of his beings. These werewolves were not things to be taken lightly. He _hated_ the fact that they had harmed his mother. If they had killed her, he would not know what to do.

"You wait, you damn vermin… I'll kill you. If I find the one who got Jules, I will kill you. I don't care what they say, you are the reason all of this is happening! We were fine until you showed up! Why can't we just live in peace?" he cried into the darkness. Tears were rolling down his cheeks by this point. The entire grief and heart ache that he had suffered in his life came washing over him. He ran to the nearest tree and smashed his fist against it, causing it to split and fall. Next he ran to a solid rock and crushed it with his own hands. Rubble formed at his feet as he smashed rock after rock.

"WHY!" he screamed into the trees. He did not anticipate an answer, but got one anyway. A low growl caught his attention. He turned and saw the glistening black eyes, shiny nose and black fur covered face.

"YOU!" Chris screamed, running to the beast. It was huge, but he did not care. He wanted revenge. He jumped and landed on the bests back, grasping its fur viciously.

"You are the reason I'm being forced to change! You're the reason my family are in turmoil! You are the reason Jules nearly died!" he cried again. The wolf was thrashing around, nearly throwing him off of his back. Another growl caught Chris' attention and he looked up… into crystal blue eyes. They felt oddly familiar, yet he could not place them. In this momentarily pause; Chris was thrown off of the wolf and into a tree. He closed his eyes and waited for death to come. Unfortunately, he could not feel death, no matter how much he wanted to. What he did feel was a firm hand, grabbing his shoulders and bringing him up to stand. He opened his eyes and saw Darren's broken face. Tears were forming in his topaz eyes, betrayal spread across his warped face. Chris could only stare and search for the words.

"How could you!" Darren asked. Chris dropped his eyes. "You can't be!"

"I'm sorry…" Chris whispered. Daren gave him a slight punch in the chest.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he yelled, his punches getting harder and harder. "You're fucking sorry!" Chris clenched his eyes shut and let Darren continue punching him.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I can't help it, this is who I am, nothing can change that."" He whispered.

"But… I…" Darren couldn't even answer.

"You need to go Darren." Chris said sternly. He refused to look Darren in the eyes. "You need to go and never see me again, I will put you in danger, and I could not live with that. So please, just go."

"No… I… no!" Darren shouted. His grip tightened again on Chris' arm. Chris tried to shrug it off, but Darren persevered, not letting go as if he were holding on for his life.

"Darren! I am a monster!" Chris growled. Darren's grip still did not falter.

"NO! You are not a monster! How could you _ever_ be a monster?" he pleaded, eyes not leaving Chris'.

"I am designed to kill Darren. How can something that is designed to kill not be a monster?" Chris' growls had now softened to pleas of common sense from the muscular man beside him.

"Because you are different!"

"Yeah, different because I'm a vampire!" Darren was silent then. It hadn't been so bad before, but now that his greatest fear had been vocalized as the truth, it hit him. Hard. That was the point when his arm fell limply to his side. Chris gave a snort of laughter. "See, now it's come out. Now you can't deal with it, can you? Nope, you can't. Because I am a killing monster who could kill you in an instant. Can't deal with it can you!" he was going to say even more, but was cut off by Darren's lips crashing onto his. He looked in bewilderment at the boy in front of him. Only a few seconds later, he regained his mind and pushed Darren away.

"Darren? What the hell?" he screamed. Darren stood still and took all the abuse that Chris shot at him.

"Well, I think that proved that I don't care." He said shrugging when Chris paused for a second. It was then Chris' turn to stand silently.

"You what…" he asked breathlessly. Darren smiled and walked closer to Chris.

"I don't care what you are. I don't think it's such a bad thing. Personally, I think it's beautiful." Darren smiled more and more with each sentence. Chris' eyes rose to meet his.

"You, you do?" he asked like a child. Darren laughed a bit and brung his hand up to caress Chris' cheek.

"Yep. Because, I'm not normal either…" Chris frowned. Darren sighed. "I'm a wolf." Chris stood back from him, eyes open wide.

"You're a what?" he whispered. Darren sighed.

"A wolf. I'm a werewolf. I'm meant to protect my people… from…"

"Me and my family." Chris finished for Darren. The two lovers were silent. The December wind howled viciously around them as they both stood, trying to figure out the situation fate had dealt them.

"Were supposed to be enemies." Daren finally said. Chris nodded eyes firmly on the ground.

"Yeah… so is this… erm, over then?" Chris finally muttered. His heart ached awaiting the answer.

"What do you mean?" Darren asked, his voice wavering.

"This." Chris gestured to the space between them. "Us."Darren gave a slight laugh.

"You are having a laugh right?" he asked. His laughter had increased so much he was near to hysterics.

"Oh, right… I'll erm, go then…" Chris felt the hard slap of rejection across his whole being. He made to run from the forest, but was stopped by a strong arm holding him close.

"No you won't. You're staying right here!" the soft voice said. Chris smiled and fell into the warm arms that surrounded him. "As if I'd let you get away!"

They sat in the clearing, Chris leaning on Darren's chest; both leant up against a big oak tree. They did not speak, as there was no reason to break the silence. It was comfortable and let them just be them whilst the rest of the world slowly plodded along. Darren ran his hand through Chris' tangled locks as they breathed in time.

"What happens when we have to fight?" Chris asked suddenly. Darren sighed and rubbed Chris' back comfortingly.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Darren suggested. Chris sighed.

"But what if I go for one of the wolves and it's you? What if I hurt you? How will I be able to live with myself?" Chris questioned, gripping his hands to Darren, thinking if he let go, he would disappear.

"Well, I am the only wolf with a red coat. Don't go for the red, okay?" he gave a low chuckle. "You can go for the big black one though. He's a bit of a dick." Chris laughed with him.

"Is he the one that…" Darren nodded grimacing. Chris' frame stiffened.

"That one, I will get." He growled.

"Hush…" Darren comforted again, running fingers over Chris' frozen body. "Look, what if, when the fighting actually starts, we go for each other and-"

"NO!" Chris protested, cutting Darren off midsentence.

"Listen will you!" he laughed, "I was going to say we go for each other and then run off somewhere, and stay there until the fighting stops and we go back to our daily lives?" Chris was smiling at this point.

"So we leave our families to fight and we go and have some spare time for ourselves? Good plan!"He grinned and turned to face Darren.

"I'm glad we don't have them secrets anymore." Darren said truthfully. Chris smiled and edged closer.

"Me too." He whispered. There were only a few inches between them now. Their eyes never left the others as that last inch was closed. Their lips met in a whirlwind of passion, truth and relief. Chris suddenly remembered something he had seen all those weeks ago when he stumbled in on Lottie and Cam. He pulled away abruptly and took Darren's face in his hands.

"Hey!" he protested the loss of ice on his lips.

"Darren, we need to talk about this, you know…" Chris sighed leaning his forehead against his lovers.

"What about, you're a vampire, I'm a werewolf, so what?" Darren laughed softly and Chris groaned.

"No, we need to establish things, look my family are not normal…"

"I know, your vampires, we have gone over this!"

"No, even for vampires we are not normal. Me and Lottie, we are special. She can go through time. She has seen the future and the past. However, the powers keep getting stronger, she was never able to stay there and be seen or heard or… well you get the picture." Chris smiled sadly. "She is amazing. Her power is the most brilliant thing anyone could ask for. She thinks it is a curse, but that is only because she is only just learning to control it. Once she masters it she'll…" he was cut off by a hand being placed over his mouth.

"Enough about her, I want to know about you." Darren whispered, his eyes sparkling in the glow from the moon and stars.

"Wow, didn't know it had gotten so late!" Chris mumbled, snuggling back into Darren's chest.

"Oi, stop changing the subject!" Darren laughed, placing his arms protectively around Chris all the same.

"What do you want to know? I'm a dangerous monster with a power, end of story." Came Chris' muffled reply.

"Nope, not getting off that easy Chris. Tell me about it! I want to know!" Darren pleaded. Chris took in a deep breath to his unused lungs.

"Okay, I can transport everywhere. Any time any place. I can get there. But there is something else… I'm not sure you want to hear it." He rolled his eyes at Darren's amazed look.

"You're like a jumper?" he asked eventually. Chris frowned in confusion.

"What the hell is a jumper?"

"You know, that film! Where the guy could jump to anywhere on the planet, but you can do it through time as well!"

"Erm, sure then, I'm a jumper, but a super cool, mega awesome jumper who can do even more!" the boys laughed together.

"We'll be alright, wont we?" Darren asked, brow furrowing, wondering if things were going to be different now each knew the others secret. Darren liked the way things were, the feel of everything, he did not like change nor did he find it necessary.

"Yeah, we will. We'll be fine." Chris' answer was laced with uncertainty for his own ears. He knew the prophecy, he knew that one side had to fall. He knew that one of them was going to die. But he would never tell Darren that, it would break his heart to tell his lover such a truth, sometimes, things are better left unsaid…

"We'll be fine…" he repeated, willing for the reassurance which never came…


	15. Chapter 15

_Christmas:_

December twenty fourth bought thousands of twinkling lights, a ten foot tree and hundreds of presents to the Kendall household. Lottie and Jules had always had a huge family Christmas, and this year they were planning to have a huge party for the whole town. Lottie had been on decoration patrol and only hours after being told, the whole house had been involved in a glitter explosion. Chris chuckled as he walked down the staircase and saw the lights twinkling like stars.

"Chris!" Lottie cried appearing next to him. "What do you think?" Chris smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It's beautiful Lottie." He told her truthfully. She beamed at the praise. "When are the, er, _guests_ getting here?" Lottie rolled her eyes as she understood the hidden message of his simple question.

"Well, _Darren_ will be here in about ten minutes." She laughed at Chris' grin. "Get the food out of its wrappers okay?" Chris nodded and started walking down the stairs. He saw his brother walking behind Lottie and guessed what was going to happen.

"Hello my darling." He heard Cam's deep voice behind him and Lottie chuckle.

"Cam!" she laughed. Chris turned and saw the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. He rolled his eyes as their lips locked.

"I'll be doing the food then!" he announced loudly, hoping the pair would notice his suggestion that they stop the tonsil tennis. Unfortunately, they did not. He groaned and transported the rest of the way to the dining room.

Five minutes later, all the food was laid out perfectly with the wrappings neatly in the bin. Chris was staring nervously at the door, wanting it to open soon, revealing the face of Darren, smiling and cheerful, merry at the joyful time. Moments passed, the door opened many times, but no Darren. After half an hour of waiting on the stairs, he was about to give up as the door was hammered on three times. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly went to open the door to the new guest. As he hauled the wooden door open, his eyes went wide at the sight he was greeted with. There with white specks in his short hair and covering his black jacket was Darren. He grinned as soon as he saw Chris and threw his arms around him in what they hoped looked like a friendly greeting.

"It's snowing outside." Darren whispered into Chris' ear. Chris chuckled and pulled away.

"Never would have guessed that!" he rolled his eyes at the slight sarcasm in his own voice.

"Merry Christmas." Darren smiled and hugged Chris again.

"Merry Christmas." Chris replied holding onto Darren as if he were his life source. A crunch of snow made the pair jump apart instantly. Sheepishly Chris bit his bottom lip and looked at his feet.

"God are you two at it already?" Lottie's familiar cheery voice broke the barrier of Chris laughter.

"Hey! You and Cam were going at it _ages_ before the party started, plus he was late so it's only fair!"Chris protested. Darren laughed and pulled Chris into his arms.

"Luckily the door's been closed the whole time huh?" Lottie smiled sneakily. Finally Chris realized what she had done.

"You saw all of this happening didn't you? You went into the future and saw it all happen!" Chris stuck his tongue into his cheek. "That is cheating you know." Lottie's eyes were wide and white.

"Chris! Shush! Darren!" she hissed. Chris simply smiled. He had waited for this for two weeks and could not wait to see the look on Lottie's face when he told her.

"What about him?" he asked simply as if he had done nothing. Lottie's eye brows shot up even further on her forehead.

"The _secret_!" she hissed again. Chris and Darren shared a look and hid their knowing smiles.

"Oh yeah!" Chris answered again.

"About that…" Darren smiled.

"He knows everything." Chris announced. Lottie's face was priceless. Both boys saw and spluttered on their laughter. Her mouth was hanging open and her eye brows had disappeared into her long brown hair.

"Well it's about bloody time!"She answered eventually.

"Yep, I think so too." Darren's voice was so genuine it made Chris' heart swell with pride. Lottie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right, well, as it is Christmas Eve, snowing and freezing May I add, I am going inside to get some food and see my beloved." She announced. The boys however, did not notice her announcement and departure as they were silently looking into each other's eyes, the longing and love visible to all around them.

"Where's Lucy?" Chris whispered after a few minutes of comfortable chatter. He was hoping that she had not come so they could spend their precious time together. Darren sighed rubbed his forehead.

"She said that she'll be along later, had her family around or something." Darren answered, pulling Chris from the light of the porch to the hidden darkness of the trees.

"Hmmm… that's good, now we finally get some time alone." Chris whispered, looping his arms around Darren's neck.

"Yep, just me and you; no secrets, no boundaries, no girlfriend pestering me." They both gave a soft laugh. Slowly, Darren's hand started to creep from Chris' waist up to his chest. Chris tightened his grip on Darren, never wanting to let go. A few seconds passed and suddenly their lips were inches apart.

"This is the best Christmas Eve I have ever had." Chris whispered truthfully. "And trust me, I have had loads." Darren snickered and rested his forehead against his stone cold vampire.

"Mine too." He answered, softly placing his lips over Chris' in an act that oozed the love they felt for each other. They pulled apart and Chris smiled.

"Come on, I want to show you something." He said grabbing Darren's hand. The frozen ground below them crunched as they made their way through the snow. Chris' face broke into a grin as they neared their destination. This was the best place in the world to him. It was the one place he could go and be himself and be alone. However, he did not want to be alone anymore. Tonight he was going to share this beautiful place with the one person who meant so much to him he did not want to keep any secrets from him. Tonight was the night he shared it with Darren.

They approached the top of a little hill in the grass and Darren looked back. He could just see the outline of the grand house in the distance. Flurries of snow were still falling rapidly, causing his vision to become blurred. Luckily, Chris still held his hand, leading him through the darkness. Through the frozen night air his body was warm with the thought that Chris was there.

"Chris, where are we going?" Darren said through his laughter.

"We've only got a little more to go, okay?" suddenly Chris stopped. He turned sheepishly to Darren.

"What? What have you done?" Darren asked, knowing that the look Chris was giving him now was a guilty one.

"Well, you know I'm a vampire," Darren nodded. "Well, erm, I could have just picked you up and transported there…" the sheepish smile remained on Chris' face.

"You could have… instead of us walking in the thick, frozen, wet, romantic snow?" Darren pulled Chris into a bone crushing hug. "You are a nutter Chris." Said boy just shrugged and snuggled closer to his own personal hot water bottle.

"Your boiling anyway!" Chris' protest was muffled into Darren's chest.

"I know, I was just worried about you, your cold enough as it is!" Darren laughed and pulled Chris even closer.

"No need to worry, I can't feel the cold anymore." Chris informed him. Darren smiled and lifted Chris' chin.

"Good, don't want you to get a cold now do we." He smirked and kissed the side of Chris' mouth.

"Darren, come on, two minutes walking time, then we're there!" Chris insisted, pulling away from the warm embrace of his lover. Darren rolled his eyes but carried on walking behind Chris-eyes focused on his backside.

Eventually the pair came to the edge of the hill Chris' house was set on. There was a tiny orchard of trees with fairy light twinkling in them. Chris smiled and led Darren by the hand into the canopy. There in the middle of the trees was a clearing. The trees formed a semi circle around the area and in the middle was a log, probably a tree trunk, formed into a wooden bench. There was silk covering the smooth wood and ivy growing up around it all. Darren stood with his mouth hanging open.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered to Chris.

"I know…" he answered. "That's why I come here as often as I can. It lets me just get away from everything, just a little bit of calmness." Darren grabbed Chris' hand.

"And you wanted to show me this?" he asked. Chris nodded and smiled shyly.

"You are the only person that I want to know about it." Chris smiled softly and stared into the darkness of Jental. "I used to come here and think of Mel…" Darren pulled away a little bit.

"Who is Mel?" he asked frowning at the small smile on Chris face.

"A girl…" Chris started.

"No, never would have guessed that!" Darren said sarcastically. "Who is she? Some vampire girl who stole your heart and you want to get over her so you dragged your family here?" Darren only noticed that he was shouting when the silence took over the pair. He looked down at his shoes. He would never admit it, but he was jealous. Painfully jealous. If Chris had really just come here to get over a girl it would kill him. Chris was stunned.

"No stupid! She's my sister," he paused recalling the events a few weeks ago. "She was my sister." Darren frowned at the pained look on Chris' face.

"Chris, you wanna take about it?" he asked, carefully placing himself on the wooden log.

"You remember a few weeks ago, that woman, the one you called a nut case?" Darren laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, she was one bundle of crazy!" suddenly his brain worked it out. "She really is you sister?" Chris nodded slowly. Darren's mouth hung open.

"She was only a kid when I got… you know…." He gestured to his frozen body.

"So you are about one hundred and five years old and have a mental biological sister on the rampage because you said you'd rather stay here with Lottie, Jules and Cam?"

"And you, you were what kept me here the most…." Chris blurted out. Darren felt his heart burst. Chris looked down, embarrassed at his latest confession. He started to think that Darren had run when he felt the warm touch of his lovers hand on his cheek.

"That is the most wonderful thing anyone has done for me." He whispered leaning closer and closer to Chris. "I have no idea what I would have done without you…" Chris' eyes met him at the moment their lips met. In the beauty of the clearing, the shinning lights causing a glow around the pair and the snow setting it out like a romantic gesture from the stars, the moment could not have been more perfect. They broke apart and rested their heads on each other's foreheads.

"Merry Christmas Chris." Darren whispered.

"Merry Christmas Darren." Chris replied.

Of course, the moment could have been perfect, however two pairs of disbelieving eyes that had witnessed everything were still watching, waiting for the moment to put their plan into action…


	16. Chapter 16

_The Fallen Angel's Plan:_

"No… that's impossible…" a scared voice denied the truth she had just seen. The woman beside her smirked at her innocence.

"How can it be impossible if you have just seen it?" the strange woman smirked. Big brown eyes turned to her, full of tears.

"But… they are best friends… nothing more!" she felt like screaming. "Darren would never do anything like this to me! He loves me! I love him!"

"Get a hold of yourself and look at the evidence. Your boyfriend is all cozy with his best friend. His best _male_ friend." The winged woman smirked once more.

"But please, you are an angel; you should be able to stop this!" Lucy cried, not even trying to stop the tears falling.

"Yes and that boy is my human brother." Mel snarled at Chris whose head was lying on Darren's chest as they held each other in a warm embrace.

"But, I thought you were an angel?" Lucy asked, confused at the woman's actions.

"I am, but before, I was a human girl, and he was my brother. Over one hundred years ago." Mel knew that the human girl would not understand her; this was her way of telling her that Chris was an immortal.

"How is that possible? How can he be your brother? He is only seventeen." Lucy protested. Mel rolled her eyes at the human's stupidity.

"He was turned into an immortal being many years ago. He is one of the cold beings." Mel laughed with venom in her voice. "They turned him into a vampire, a horrific thing against nature."

"And then he used his vampire curses to get Darren all to himself? That's it isn't it? Right?" Lucy tried to convince herself. Mel rolled her eyes, imprinting was much too complex for human minds to understand, and she needed the human girl on her side for her deadly plan to follow through properly.

"Yes, so now we need to destroy him." Mel snarled, eyes glaring at the romantic scene before them.

"But… would that mean he would die?" Lucy asked in a fragile voice. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Of course he would." She saw Lucy's frightened eyes and sighed. "It is the only way for us to break the spell over Darren and get him back in your arms. Plus, vampires are vermin and need to be got rid of." Lucy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then you should turn me into one of you. You can do that can't you?" Mel was stunned at the young human's demand but then smiled. It was the perfect way to get another person on her side, and so what if she had to put up with the changing situation, the human's soul would keep her energy under control.

"Okay then, but I need you to say a few things first, okay?" Lucy nodded, smiling at the thought of becoming an angel. "Now, this is in Latin, so you need to pay attention, alright?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Lucy took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay, repeat after me: Luther testor ut custodiam spiritus me vivens in opere suo et in terra. Got it?"

"Erm, I think so, Luther testor ut custodiam spiritus me vivens in opere suo et in terra." There was a violent swirl of wind, snow and ice as the words were spoken. Mel smiled maliciously, knowing that now the girl was hers for the rest of eternity, bound to the ties of hell until she was destroyed. She grabbed Lucy's head and pressed her long finger tips against her skull as if trying to break it. Lucy screamed, the pain overwhelming her.

"However, I'm not an angel; I'm a servant of Luther, a fallen angel if you must. I'm the one who has been put in charge of defeating the cold ones as their future holds peace and love. That is what we hate most. You are turning into one of us, your soul will be sucked away and then you will be left with only human memories and the reason you have been changed. You will act as if nothing has happened, but you will know what you really are, if you tell anyone, all memories of you will be erased from this earth, you would have never been born." Mel whispered, she saw Lucy's eyes turning black as the dark magic overpowered her heart. She leant in close to her and whispered in her ear, "They are all going to die, by your hand." She released the girl from her grip, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Help…" she whispered.

"Get up, now. You need to hear the plan." Mel instructed, getting increasingly bored with the whole situation. Lucy struggled to her feet and stumbled to Mel, wanting guidance and help. None was received.

"Now, Chris needs undoing. We will start with that family of his. Once they are destroyed slowly and painfully, he will be weak and vulnerable, that is when we turn Darren against him."

"Darren won't get hurt will he?" Lucy asked, frightened for her boyfriends life. Mel smirked a little bit.

"Of course not! He'll be perfectly fine!" Mel grinned evilly. "I promise you." Lucy smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"So now we just need to start acting on the plan, and Darren will be back in my arms in no time at all, right?" Lucy asked, hoping the answer was a convincing yes. However, she never got an answer.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the house, I've got to make sure Lucy isn't there already!" Darren's voice was full of laughter. Chris rolled his eyes yet smiled all the same.

"Okay then, let's get you back to your doting girlfriend." His heart was heavy as the words came out of his mouth. Darren held onto his arm and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You know I'd rather stay here right?" Darren's words pierced Lucy's heart. He would rather stay with Chris than meet with her…

"Yeah, I know. One day we'll be able to, one day nothing will keep us apart." Chris embraced Darren, forcing his blood stained tears to stay captive in his eyes.

"I can't wait." Darren pulled apart and grinned. "Now come on, I'll race you back to the house!" Chris rolled his eyes.

"You should know better than to race a vampire Darren!" he laughed.

"Yeah, well you should know better than to challenge a wolf!" Lucy's eyes shot up to the boys again.

"A wolf?" she whispered to Mel, she got no reply.

"Okay then, let's go!" Chris yelled and shot ahead. Darren jumped and his skin tore apart to reveal fur. Lucy gasped as a wolf stood before her. He stood for a second then shot off after Chris.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Mel sniped, "Your boyfriends a wolf."


	17. Chapter 17

_Masquerades:_

The dark angel and her new apprentice reached the grand house a few minutes after the werewolf and the vampire. Even though they had wings, they were still inferior to the other immortal beings. Whilst normal angels were blessed with beauty, wit and speed, the fallen angels were cursed with snail-like slowness. Their wings were based on those of pigeons so distance was not a great thing. Lucy had been silent the whole trip, her mind still trying to digest everything that she had been told.

"Well, if she is not here in the next thirty seconds, I'm going back inside, it's freezing out here!" Darren moaned to Chris. Chris rolled his eyes and leant back against the wood of the decked porch.

"Well its minus eight, snowing and you're only wearing a t-shirt. No wonder your cold!" he chuckled and thanked god that he was immune to coldness.

"Chris, you are starting to sound like my mother! Please, I do not want another mom in my life!" Darren protested.

"Mom's are special Darren, you only get one in your life and you miss em like hell when they're gone." Darren looked over at his lover's morose words.

"Hey, come here," he said, pulling Chris into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, you know, about your real mom and stuff, but you've got Jules now." Chris smiled into Darren's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, it's just a bit sad at times, you know." Chris sighed and nuzzled closer towards Darren. Lucy chose that point to break the two up.

"Darren? Darren are you there?" she called, stumbling out from a bush. The two boys pulled apart from each other and smiled at the approaching girl.

"Hey Luce, just, you know, waiting for you." Darren said, sauntering up to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh Darren, I can't believe it, Christmas together!" she batted her eye lashes at Darren who smiled then reluctantly pulled her into his chest.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled at his sarcasm.

"Isn't it magic?" Lucy shot a glare at Chris, "You know, you, me, the romance of Christmas and snow."

"Yeah Luce, it's great, now can we go inside, I'm freezing!" Darren shivered for effect. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Told you to bring a coat." He muttered to Darren. The latter boy smiled.

"But please, can't we just spend a bit of time together? You know, alone?" once more she glared at Chris.

"Oh don't mind me, I'm just going on inside." Chris laughed and put his hands up in a mock surrender. Darren watched him go with longing to follow him.

"We'll be in soon, 'kay Chris?" he informed his lover. Chris gave him a sort of salute to show that he had heard him. Darren sighed and turned back to Lucy.

"What's he got that I haven't?" she spat, hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you mean?" Darren answered her. He knew what she meant; he knew that Lucy had finally figured out what was going on.

"Chris. What the hell has he got that I haven't?" Lucy was distraught. She had been told to keep her cool about it, but she couldn't. She wanted to know how Chris was enchanting her boyfriend.

"Lucy, will you please just shut up and tell me what is going through your head?" Darren's voice was low. Lucy knew that Darren only spoke like that when he was angry.

"Well… I, erm..." Lucy closed her eyes and saw Mel standing there. _Don't tell him, we need to stick to the plan! _Mel's voice hissed in her head. Lucy nodded and opened her eyes. "I mean that you seem to want to spend more time with him than me. I just feel a bit underappreciated." She bowed her head and acted like the hurt heroine.

"God, sorry Luce, I, erm, well…" Darren rubbed his neck and gave her a crooked smile. "I'm sorry." Lucy smiled smugly then ran to Darren's arms.

"That's alright, I'm sorry for moaning." She said in a voice which sounded like it was dripping with butter. Darren frowned a bit and rolled his eyes at the overly-sweet voice. He wanted this mushy session to be over so he could go back and be with Chris.

"Come on then, let's get inside before you catch your death." He instructed, happily ready to get back to Chris.

"Okay, I'll just be a second, need to, er, phone my mom tell her I'm here." Lucy lied quickly. Darren shrugged it off and headed into the warmth of the house. Lucy turned and ran into the trees. There, Mel stood with pursed lips and crossed arms. Lucy bent her head down in disgrace.

"Why do you insist on ruining my plans?" Mel snapped. Lucy felt a lump in her throat appear.

"I didn't mean to, I just… I just found out that my boyfriend is in love with another man and is also a werewolf, I am a little bit stressed!" Lucy shouted. Mel's eyes opened up wide and then she smirked.

"You're a quick learner. I'm beginning to like you." She moved over to her and brushed a strand of hair from Lucy's head. "But your mask needs to stay in place. No-one should ever suspect anything is wrong with your relationship." Lucy nodded and bit back tears in her eyes. Mel looked at the girl before her and sighed.

"What's wrong now?"Lucy asked, getting a bit annoyed that everything she did was wrong.

"Lucy does not suit your new nature. You need a different name." Mel stated still looking at the girl.

"Well what name _would_ suit me?" Lucy sighed this time, getting very impatient.

"Lou." Mel shrugged. "Lou Dominique. That shall be your name when you are with me and the other dark angels."

"Okay. Lou Dominique, my new identity." Lucy tried it over in her head before looking up and smiling. "I like it."

"Good, now, whenever you need me, just call, okay?" Lucy nodded. "Now do not forget, keep the masquerade up. No-one should ever know!" suddenly Mel's eyes began to glow red and her body transformed into smoke as she disappeared into nothingness. _Only a few more months, _Lucy thought, _a few more, then he'll be dead, in hell where he belongs! _ She laughed maliciously and made her way to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

_Finally, a new chapter, this one is a bit darker as Cam finds things out that he really did not want to know. _

_bit of fluff, but of angst and also a hurt Darren. _

_Enjoy, _

_Eve _

_xx_

_New Year, New Beginnings:_

The Christmas festivities had all dies down in the town of Jental, but now New Year was on the horizon. Tinsel and fairy lights were up everywhere, champagne was in stock in every shop and party poppers were being sold at a ridiculously small charge. The Kendall's had thought that Christmas was going to be the major event in the town, but were happily surprised when the people started to cheer for the New Year.

"Morning stranger!" Darren greeted Chris on New Year's Eve morning. Chris turned and smiled as he saw Darren with lights dangling around his neck.

"Morning to you too!" he answered, still holding back laughter at Darren's new outfit.

"So, was wondering if you wanted to come and bring the New Year in with us?"

"Us?" Chris asked warily.

"Yeah, a few of us are going to have a huge party in the little abandoned shack near the beach." Darren answered.

"So, Lucy?"

"Nope, she is spending New Year with her parents as she spent the whole of Christmas with me." He rolled his eyes, "Worst Christmas ever…" Chris chuckled. "So, is that a yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure, it'll be great to spend some time with you."

"Cool, oh and bring Lottie and Cam if you want, give them two a bit of time together as well." Chris smiled, Darren always thought of others.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd love to come!"

"What about Jules?"

"Oh, erm, she is spending it at home… it's her first one without Luke in about three hundred years…" Darren silently slapped himself for bringing the sensitive subject up.

"God, I'm sorry!" he gushed. "I didn't think! Sorry!" Chris' eye brow arched and he laughed.

"No need for you to be sorry! You only just found out about us!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but still, I should have been more sensitive." Darren said hanging his head. Chris took his chin in his fingers and lifted it up. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I think your perfect, just the way you are." Chris groaned at the cheesiness of the line he had just said. "Sorry, that was really cheesy…" Darren laughed.

"Yeah, but I kinda liked it." He admitted sheepishly. Chris grinned and held Darren close.

"How did I ever manage without you?" He asked.

"You obviously couldn't, that's why you found me!" Darren grinned. "So I'll see you tonight at about seven?" Chris nodded.

"Definitely!" He answered. He quickly placed a chaste kiss on Darren's lips and turned to walk away. "Oh, and get the lights off of your neck before you strangle yourself!" both boys laughed and went their separate ways, each of them willing the night to come faster.

At ten past seven, the Kendall teens walked about the beach, looking for the shack with thousands of lights and balloons as Darren had promised. Cam and Lottie walked hand in hand chatting lightly about nothing in general. Chris walked ahead, not wanting to get caught up in the couple's time together and also wanting to get to the shack quicker to spend time with Darren.

"Chris, how much longer, come on, these heels are hell to walk in, especially in the sand!" Lottie moaned. Chris rolled his eyes as he climbed up the little hill of sand separating one end of the beach to the other. There he saw a grand old house with a bright haze of light surrounding it and music pounding from its old walls. Chris smiled as he saw the house. It looked beautiful, like one his family would have owned in the eighteen hundreds.

"At last! Come on, only a few more yards or miles to go!" Lottie beamed when she saw the house.

"Lottie, don't over exaggerate. Come on Chris!" they started walking again. This time Lottie raced ahead and Cam lagged behind with Chris.

"Shouldn't you be with Lottie?" he asked when he noticed Cam's presence.

"Yeah, but I can spend some time with you can't I?" cam chuckled as he put Chris into a playful head lock.

"Hey! Stop it! You'll get my clothes ruined!" Chris protested. Cam still laughed and released his brother.

"What, am I not allowed to put my little brother in a head lock anymore?" Chris scowled and brushed sand off of his jacket.

"Hmmm… no." Chris shot a glare at Cam.

"Ah, come on Chris, maybe you'll find a girl tonight!" Chris stopped dead. Cam did not know yet. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he hadn't told his brother.

"Yeah, maybe." He muttered. Cam smiled and ruffled Chris' hair.

"I'll go catch up with Lottie, see ya there lil' bro!" he laughed and ran at inhuman speed to the girl ahead of him. Chris sighed and was suddenly wishing he had stayed at home.

Darren was stood on the porch of the old house, leaning on the unsteady wooden rail. He sighed and looked at his watch for the umpteenth time that night. It was nearing twenty past seven and Chris was still not here. Lottie and Cam had arrived, hand in hand, about five minutes ago without Chris and Darren was starting to think he was not going to come. He sighed and rubbed his temples with his finger tips as he always did when worried or upset.

"Hey stranger." The unmistakable voice softened Darren's dousing heart. He turned and saw Chris standing opposite him. He smiled and leant back against the rail.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." He accused. Chris sighed and went to stand with his lover.

"Sorry, just had a bit of a talk with Cam." Darren's head shot up. Had Chris finally told his brother? "He said that I might even find myself a girl tonight." Darren's hopes crashed down like a lead balloon.

"Oh, right yeah... well there are some nice girls in there, if you wanna go, I'm not holding you back." Darren mumbled, feeling his heart breaking at the words. Chris chuckled a little bit and lifted Darren's chin.

"All I want is right here," he whispered leaning in and capturing the other boy's lips. "Why would I ever want anything else?" Darren could not help the broad smile forming on his lips at Chris' words.

"Do you have a thing with being cheesy today?" he asked, chuckling as Chris shrugged.

"When you're around, I guess so!" Darren smiled and grabbed Chris so they were standing in a close embrace.

"Hey Lottie, they're out here! Hey Chris, hey Darren!" Cam's voice made the two jump apart.

"Hey Cam, why don't you go back inside, I'm sure Lottie's missing you!" Chris protested. Cam ignored him and came out onto the porch with the two boys.

"Nah, she was just wondering where you two were! Said I should come check if you were up to anything interesting." Cam shrugged. "She's a weird one... but hey, that's why I love her!" he grinned like a Cheshire cat and flung his arms around Chris and Darren. "Come on boys, there are lots of beautiful girls in there just begging for a New Years Kiss!"

"Erm, I've got a girlfriend Cam, remember, Lucy?" Darren quickly made up the excuse and hoped it would make Cam leave them alone. Sadly, he was wrong.

"And, doesn't mean you can't window shop!" Chris shot a disgusted look at his brother.

"Does Lottie know about your window shopping?" he asked.

"Course not, girls never find out, that's why it's so perfect!" Chris' eyes shot open. "Now come on Chris, your kinda good looking and your an alright guy, some girl should want to snap you up!" Cam winked and slapped Chris on the back. Darren chuckled at the look Chris was giving his brother.

"Cam, for the last time, I'm fine, I do not need any help trying to find myself a girlfriend or some lady because I have one already!" Chris shouted. Darren froze and Cam beamed.

"Brilliant, what's her name then?" he asked, intrigued to find out everything about the girl.

"Erm," Chris panicked. "Her name is... erm," he looked at Darren for help, but he just shrugged in reply. "Darla!" he screamed, remembering the old Pixar movie. "Darla, my girlfriend's name is Darla." Darren could not help but laugh at Chris' stupid excuse.

"Darla? Isn't that a bit old fashioned or weird?" Cam asked. Chris shook his head, not trusting his mouth or voice box anymore.

"There you are!" Lottie's soft voice broke the tension in the air and Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Have they told you yet?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Cam. Suddenly, Chris knew why Lottie had told Cam to come outside. She wanted him to tell Cam about Darren.

"What, about Chris' girlfriend, sure." Cam answered, not knowing what he was about to hear.

"Oh brilliant! Aren't you happy for them?" Lottie asked. Cam frowned and Chris panicked.

"Well I don't really know the girl." It was Lottie's turn to frown.

"Yeah you do. _She_'s right here." Chris and Darren noticed the extra emphasis on 'she'.

"What, you mean..." Cam's eyes opened in shock.

"Yep! Isn't it wonderful?" Lottie cried, throwing her arms around Cam. Cam pulled her arms off and looked her dead in the eye.

"You're cheating on me with him?" he asked, sounding heartbroken. Darren chuckled and Chris put his head in his hands.

"What, no, NO!" she then turned her rage on Chris. "You were supposed to tell him!" she moaned.

"Well, sorry but I didn't get a briefing on this plan!" Chris shot back.

"Urgh, right, so are you going to tell, or am I?" Chris felt Darren's hand softly in his own.

"I think it's time we came clean." He whispered. Chris took in a deep breath and faced his brother.

"Cam, I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I am actually with someone, but that someone is not actually a woman or a girl. The person I am with is a man, and more specifically,"

"Me, you're with me." Darren finished for his lover, knowing it was enough pain to have to admit to being gay. He laced his fingers back with Chris' and smiled. "You and me, against the world." Cam stared back in disbelief.

"You and you?" he pointed to the boys. They nodded and smiled. "Wow... never would have had you down as a queer Chris, or would you prefer to be called Chrissie now?" he spat sitting on the wooden beam.

"Cam, that's not fair." Lottie shot back.

"I don't give a crap! He's banging another guy!"

"Shut up okay!" Lottie cried. "Chris didn't want to tell you but I made him, okay so if you want someone to blame, blame me! I just wanted this year to be free of all lies, but if you're not willing to except our _brother_ for what he is, well I don't know what to do!" Darren pulled away from Chris and went to Lottie and pulled her into a hug.

"Oi! Get away from her, you've already infected one of us with your homo germs, I'm not having you doing the same to her!" Cam yelled. Suddenly, Darren was crashing into the wooden beam and then falling onto the sand below. Chris was screaming and running at Cam trying to get him away from Lottie. Cam was shaking Lottie telling her that it was all her fault, and Lottie was crying. However, she was not crying because of the pain, no, not at all. She was crying because she had seen all of this happen before, and yet she still went ahead with it. She looked to see where Chris was, but just heard muffled cries from below the porch. She already knew that Darren would suffer a mild concussion and a broken arm which he would blame on falling off of the porch because of the alcohol.

"So much for a new beginning..." she whispered into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

_Here we are, new chapter, finally! You have no idea how much work Ive been trying to do these past weeks! Anyway, please read adn review people! xxx_

_

* * *

_____

_Hospital Conversations:_

The day after New Years, Darren was taken to hospital. He had tried to tell his parents that he was fine, just a few cuts and bruises, but they had not believed him. His arm was sticking out at a strange angle and his ribs were hurting him so much it pained him to breathe.

"Come on," his father had said, pulling Darren from the sofa where he was sat. "You're going to the hospital and I am not taking no for an answer." After an hour drive, Darren was forced to stay in the hospital overnight. His mom had asked if he wanted them to phone Lucy, but he denied, saying he just wanted to be alone. Eventually facing defeat, his parents left him in the hospital bed sighing and moaning. As soon as they were gone, Darren reached for his mobile and dialed the number he knew off by heart.

"Hey, it's me. Yeah, I'm fine, mom and dad made me go to the hospital and I've got to stay here overnight, but I'm…"

"HOSPITAL!" Chris' voice rung out through the speaker in the phone, making Darren wince at the loudness.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Darren said glumly.

"My god, I am so sorry! I wish I could have done something to stop him. If I could go back and stop myself, I would. Good god I would!" Chris cried through the phone. Darren gave a small smile.

"I know you would Chris, but remember, you can't control your transportation in time yet, I don't want you getting hurt, it'll be better if you just keep practicing and forget this ever happened." Darren advised, loving the way he and Chris had no secrets between them.

"Forget about it? How can I when I have to live with _him_?" he literally spat the word. Darren rolled his eyes.

"That's your brother Chris."

"Not my real one, more like an unwanted adopted child from… I don't know, Africa?" Darren laughed at Chris' over acting.

"Chris, calm down. It'll be alright in the end, trust me." Chris made a grumbling noise at the other end of the phone. "Chris, my wolf DNA helps me heal faster. I'm not saying that I won't be outta here by tomorrow, but hey, I won't have any lasting damage."Chris sighed.

"Okay then. Just make sure you get better okay?" his voice sounded desperate, and he did not even attempt to hide it.

"I promise. Now tell me all the gossip!" Darren put on a camp voice which made Chris chuckle.

"Well, I tried to kill Cam yesterday. Lottie broke it off with him; Lucy is wondering why you won't answer her calls and has been round here _twice _looking for you. Jules doesn't know anything yet, Cam has been sworn to silence and I miss you." Darren smiled.

"Right, please don't try to kill your brother, he'll crush you like a bug, sorry but it's true. Good that she broke it off with him, he was a bastard; sorry about Lucy, she can be so annoying at times, just tell her my phones dead and I can't find my charger. Good thing about Jules, I don't want you to feel bad or anything, also good about Cam being quiet, not sure I could deal with a beating like that every day and I miss you too." Both boys smiled softly.

"When can you come back? I want to see you, but I'm not sure Cam would let me in case I came back and infected my family with _homo germs._" He snarled the hurtful words.

"The doctors thought I'd be out by the weekend, might be on crutches because they found a couple of fractures in the right leg, I'm guessing that was from the fall." He heard Chris sigh.

"I'm so sorry. Really am, I never wanted anything to happen to you. I just feel so bad, god, whenever I look at Cam all I see is you lying there in pain. I wish I could have stayed with you, but I had to go after him. The anger was just too much to bear." Chris was grinding his teeth and Darren knew that if he did not calm Chris down, he would end up doing something he would regret.

"Hey, calm down okay? You know I don't blame you at all right? You know that it's Cam's way of dealing with things like this and he will come around in the end. It'll just take some time, okay?" Darren could feel Chris' tension ebbing away at every word. "Remember how he dealt with Luke okay, he was in denial for how long?"

"Nearly a year; he kept looking at the door and hoping he would walk in." Chris remembered. Memories of his brother crumbling in his room and normally crying himself to sleep every night flooded his brain.

"Exactly, he can't deal with change and when things like…" he searched for the right terminology "Us, happen, he will take longer to adjust." Chris was beaming.

"So, there is still an us?" he asked, his smile radiating through the phone.

"Of course there is! Don't tell me you thought that this would break us up!" Darren laughed at Chris' stupidity.

"Well… yeah…" Chris said sheepishly.

"If me being a wolf and you being a vampire which I'm supposed to destroy doesn't break us up, neither will a stupid little accident!" Darren said sternly. Chris smiled and closed his eyes.

"You know what, tomorrow I'm going to come and see you. No matter what anyone says, I'm coming." Chris promised.

"I know you're a bloody stubborn bastard at times!" he laughed and let his head fall against his pillow.

"I wish I could be there now." Chris moaned.

"So do I. It's so boring here, there is absolutely nothing to do!" Darren matched Chris' whining tone.

"Not for much longer babe!" a shrill voice cut the boys' conversation immediately.

"Oh god, please don't tell me…"

"Hey Luce." Darren answered Chris question.

"Oh god poor baby!" Lucy cried as she ran to Darren's side and jumped on the bed, causing his ribs ache in pain. "Look what that silly thing done to you! I knew you should have come with me!" at that point, she realized the phone in Darren's hand. Her blood ran cold. "Who are you talking to?"

"Chris. He phone to see if I was alright, he was the one who called my parents when I fell." Darren covered up quickly.

"Oh, can I have the phone quickly, you need your rest after all." She asked sweetly, snatching the phone before Darren had a chance to answer. She then walked out of the room and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey! Give me back to Darren!" Chris yelled, angry that Lucy had once again ruined his time with his lover.

"No, now you listen here. I want you to stay away from Darren okay? He is _mine _not yours. He'll never be yours stupid! Don't you see that he wants me around, not you? The sooner you get that into your thick skull the quicker we can all move on with our lives without you in them!" she snarled.

"Wait, what? Excuse me, but Darren is my best friend and you cannot keep us apart with your idiotic jealous behavior." Chris shot back.

"Oh yeah right Chris. Stay away from him and me and us! We are happy, and I do not want you ruining this!" she laughed manically. "And just to make sure you keep away, I'll tell you something."

"What the hell are you on about now Lucy?" Chris was getting impatient. He did not get on with Lucy at the best of times, but now it was driving him nuts.

"I know your little secret Chris. I know everything about you. I know what you are!" she answered in a low, throaty voice.

"Lucy, shut up now. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh but I do! And do you know who told me? Your own sister!" her tone was becoming manic.

"Lottie? She would never do that!"

"No not her, the pathetic little weed. Your _real _sister, the one from above with all the power to destroy the earth."

"Lucy, you need to calm down. You need to come back to this dimension okay? Lucy stay away from Mel."

"My name is not Lucy any more mortal. I am now Lou Dominique, apprentice of the dark one. You will listen to me now and do as I stay if you want your precious mother to stay alive."

"Stay the fuck away from Jules." Chris growled.

"Oh that struck a nerve didn't it brother?" Mel's voice was now audible through the small phone.

"Mel, what have you done to Lucy?"

"Nothing except what she wanted. This was her decision; she wanted to get her little boyfriend back. But you know don't you Chris. You know the prophecy, you just haven't told him yet."

"Mel, shut up, please." Chris pleaded. Mel simply laughed with venom in her tone.

"You know that one species will die, and you know that you will never let anything happen to your family. You will have to chose between them. Let you and your family live whilst your lover dies, or allow your lover life whilst you perish in the fiery depths of hell."

"Mel, please, don't make me do this." Chris pleaded.

"Sorry Christian, this is your life and your problems. You knew this but you had to go and chose him over me." Mel growled back.

"Is that what this all about?" he gave a snort of laughter. "You're jealous that I chose my life above yours."

"It does not stop the fact that you still have to choose." Mel snapped.

"Not for a long time yet," Chris snarled. "No matter what you do, you can't make time quicken. You will never be able to stop us!"

"Oh but I can do more Christian!" she laughed manically, "I can make your insecurities show through and make you fear for your relationship and feel like Darren does not want you."

"That will never work Mel!" Chris screamed down the phone.

"Hmmm… but I_ can_ harm Darren. I can make him burn Christian; I can torture him from the inside. I could kill him." Chris could not talk. His heart was in his throat; if he could have thrown up, he would have.

"What do you want me to do." He whispered eventually. He was scared for Darren; he just wanted him to be safe.

"Stay away from him, never tell him of this and act as if you never even loved him." Mel snarled.

"And he'll be safe, right?"Mel sighed impatiently.

"You have my word, as a servant of Lucifer." She groaned.

"Lucifer?" Chris growled.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention? I am a dark angel." The line went dead…

Lucy walked into Darren's room and placed the phone in the wooden draw next to Darren's bed.

"Where's Chris then?" Darren asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he said he can't come here anymore." She answered.

"What? What did you say to him?" Darren all but yelled.

"I said nothing; I just told him that he should feel bad as this is his entire fault. He should have been looking out for you instead of pushing you over the bar in a drunken rage." Lucy said, shrugging.

"Wait, what? No, I slipped! Chris was the one who tried to _help_ me! He phoned my parents and stayed with me till they came!" Darren shouted.

"Well he obviously felt bad for something as he said he was going to leave you alone from now on and not bother us anymore." Lucy stated calmly.

"Get out of here Lucy." She shot him a curious look, he stared back angrily. "GET OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK!" she did so and he felt his heart break at the fact Chris was never going to come back. He would probably move on with his family and never even remember his name. He felt the tears run down his cheek, not the searing pain in his side, indicating that his appendix was bursting…


	20. Chapter 20

_ God, two chapters in one night! wow, im on a roll! xx_

_

* * *

_

__

Pain:

Chris felt his cold heart break a little bit as he transported to the hospital and saw Lucy's figure enter Darren's room. She was smiling as she put the phone into a draw. Chris felt red tears fall down his face as he saw the happy couple talking. Suddenly, there was shouting. Lots of shouting. He looked back and saw Darren screaming at Lucy, she stared at him and stalked out of the room. He then saw Darren's head fall back on the pillow and tears fall from his closed eyes. Chris frowned, why was Darren crying? What had Lucy done to him? Instantly, the anger boiled in his blood. He transported into the room before he knew what he was doing. His hand was on Darren's face and his fingers were wiping the tears away.

"Darren, shush, calm down, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered trying to sooth Darren's shaking form. "Darren, come on, I need you to open your eyes and look at me, okay? Look, I'm here, no need to be upset, I'm here!" Darren cried in agony. Chris instantly knew that something was wrong. He held Darren's face still and looked at the face that was screwed up in pain.

"Chris, help!" he cried. Chris was shaking now, along with Darren.

"What's wrong Darren, tell me what is happening!" Chris said, sounding calmer than he actually was.

"My side, it's burning!" Darren cried. Chris' whole body shut down. Mel had double crossed him. She said that he would not be harmed, but as soon as he was off the phone, she had made him burn.

"I'll get the nurse, okay, just hang on in there, okay?" Darren gave no response. "Darren, listen to me, I promise you that you will be safe, okay?"

"She said you were never going to come back. She said that you were to blame. I thought that you hated me." Darren whispered. Chris lost all rational thoughts and just leaned in to kiss Darren softly on the lips.

"Never," he whispered, "I'm here for the long run." Darren's body softened for a second, and then the pain writhed his body again.

"Okay then, now can you get the nurse before I explode please?" he gave a slight chuckle and let his head fall back against the pillow.

"Sure I will be back in a second." Chris promised, wiping sweat from his lover's head before running out of the door.

"SOMEONE! HEP!" Chris' cries reached the ears of three nurses and two doctors. They dropped charts and ran to the screaming teen.

"It's okay son, what's wrong?" a male doctor asked.

"My friend, he said his side is burning and he feels like he is going to explode, he's sweating and screaming and, and…" Chris could not say anything else, he felt as if he were going to break down.

"Right, sounds like an exploding appendix, prepare him for surgery okay?" the doctor ordered the nurses. They all ran off and Chris was left fearing for Darren.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked to the doctor.

"If we get to him in time, he'll be fine. If it explodes before we can get it out, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." The doctor said, patting Chris' shoulder. "Strange though, he showed no signs of appendix failure in the x-ray… hmm… very strange." He muttered as he walked away, heading to the surgery theatre. Chris ran back to Darren's room and grabbed his hand immediately.

"What's going on Chris?" Darren moaned.

"They are taking you into surgery. Your appendix is going to explode; they need to get it out. Do you want me to cal your mom and dad?" Chris answered softly.

"No, they'll just worry about it, just, can you promise me one thing?" he asked. Chris nodded.

"Anything. Tell me what you want I'll do it." He answered, kissing Darren's hand.

"Be here when I wake up, then never leave again." Darren asked. Chris chuckled and clenched Darren's hand tighter.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered.

"Okay then Mr. Tuley, I'm sure your friend has told you about the surgery, I'm Nurse Sandra and I'm here to take you down. Don't worry hun, you're in good hands, Doctor Kendall is an extremely experienced surgeon." Chris' head shot up at the Nurses' words.

"Do you mean Jules Kendall?" he asked.

"Why yes, of course I do! Why, do you know her?" she asked.

"She's him mom." Darren answered. The nurses' eyes shot open.

"Oh of course! You must be Christian! She talks about you all the time!" she smiled cheerfully. "So, would you like to come and see your mom work Christian?"

"Chris, its Chris." Darren butted in. Chris smiled at his lover's words.

"Oops, sorry, Chris would you like to come and see your mom in action?" she smiled again. Chris nodded and grasped Darren's hand in both of his own.

"Okay then boys; let's get you down to surgery!"

About ten minutes later, the two boys were in a dark green operating room, waiting for Jules to enter and put Darren to sleep. She did not yet know that either of them were there, just that it was an immediate surgery. Chris swallowed a lump in his throat as he heard footsteps.

"Hello sir, my name is Jules and I am," she looked up and saw Darren laid down on the bed, looking as if he were about to pass out, and Chris sitting at his side, never letting go of his hand. "Chris! What's wrong?" she ran over and placed her hand on Darren's sweaty forehead.

"His appendix, it's going to burst, they said it needs to be taken out before it explodes. The nurse said I could come down because you are doing the surgery." Chris explained, looking at his mom with tears in his eyes. Jules pulled him into a huge hug and soothed his hair.

"It's okay; I'm going to make sure he gets better. Now, go and get washed up so you can help. I'm short of another surgeon and no-one else is coming." She looked at Darren. "That is if you don't mind Darren."

"Course not, it'll be fine, just please, get it out!" he cried. Jules looked at Chris and nodded. She put the gas mask on Darren and Chris went to get washed up.

When he re-entered, Darren was completely under. Jules had started the incision and blood was trickling onto the blue hospital gown. Chris felt himself go weak at the knees. That was Darren, so close to being killed by a wrong cut.

"Chris, I need your help here!" Jules said sternly. Chris nodded and headed to the other side of the operating table. "Okay, get the clamp and keep that side of flesh away from the knife or he may lose too much blood." Chris nodded and did as Jules said. She kept digging about until she finally saw the appendix.

"There you are, little bugger." She cursed placing her gloved finger into the bloody cavern of Darren's body. Chris had to hold his breath as the smell of fresh blood reached his nostrils. It was that second he remembered that he had not eaten since New Year's Eve. He licked his lips and his eyes grew wide.

"Chris, oh god, you haven't eaten yet have you! Oh god, what have I done!" Jules cried, looking at her youngest son. He shook himself.

"Jules, don't worry, I can hold myself. I'd never be able to harm him anyway." Chris looked at Darren's unconscious face and smiled softly.

"Oh I know, but the smell of blood is enough to drive anyone crazy." Jules pointed out.

"No, never in a thousand years could I ever hurt him. I'd end up begging to be destroyed." He muttered. Jules gave a small, knowing, smile.

"I know Chris. Every mother can understand that look, from a mile away. Especially if she is a supper awesome vampire mom who can tell when her son imprints." She laughed at Chris' look of surprise.

"But… aren't you mad?" he asked.

"Of course not, now let's get this out and him conscious again so we can talk." She answered him, leaning over to get tongs and extract the appendix.

Darren finally woke up an hour after surgery. Chris had kept his promise and stayed with him the whole time. _Good thing vampires don't need food, drink or the loo, or I'd be buggered… _Chris thought with a laugh.

"What's so funny huh?" Darren asked groggily. Chris' eyes shot open, tears falling with relief. He flung himself at him and hugged him. Darren groaned in pain.

"Careful of the stitching, okay?" he chuckled as Chris suddenly realized what he had done.

"Oh god, I am so sorry!" he apologized, hands still refusing to let go of his lover's face.

"Thanks Chris." Darren said softly.

"It's alright, I would never let anything happen to you." He answered, brushing Darren's cheek.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" Jules' voice broke the sentimental moment. Chris jumped away from Darren, who blushed furiously.

"I'm great thanks, Doctor." The cheek was back again. Chris smiled; he had missed Darren's sense of humor.

"Brilliant, now, I think we need to have a little talk." She eyed both boys, "All three of us." Chris' heart dropped as he remembered what had happened. Jules knew.


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh yes! Three chapters! Not really sure about htis, but hey, give me some reveiws and i will write more! x_

_

* * *

_____

Explanations:

Darren felt his heart stop. Who had told Jules? how did she know? Was it Cam? Did she place a bomb in his stomach as payback? He absentmindedly touched his stomach out of self-consciousness.

"Don't worry Darren, everything is intact. No missing stitches or exploding bombs." She laughed at Darren's thoughts that were showing all over his face.

"Oh… well, erm…" Darren could not figure out the words.

"How do you know?" Chris finished. Darren thanked him with a touch of the hand.

"Oh come on, I am your mother Chris, I've known you for about one hundred years. I think I am able to understand when something big has happened in your life!" Jules told them. "Come on, give me a bit more respect!"

"So, you actually know then?" Darren asked, wondering if she could have meant something else, anything else.

"Of course I do! And can I say that I think it is wonderful." She walked over and sat on opposite Chris on Darren's bed. "And, can I be the first to say, you make a beautiful couple." Yep, she knew everything. Darren blushed whilst Chris stayed stone like.

"Erm, thanks?" Darren said, unsure of how he could answer the vampire near him.

"Come on Darren! You two have been at it for what, three months now? Call me Jules and learn to take a compliment!" Jules laughed at the uneasy look on both boys faces'. She rolled her eyes. "Cam didn't tell me boys. I figured everything out myself, I am quite smart you know!"

"But aren't you mad?" Chris asked finally. Jules looked into the eyes of her youngest son. The love she felt for him was undeniably the strongest thing she had ever felt. She had looked after him from birth, both of his births. She was the doctor who had to deliver the little baby into the world that would end up killing him, and she was the one who watched over him, even though she had never really known why. She'd always known that this child was destined to do something, and that something was coming soon. She would have to be ready to allow herself to lose him.

"Of course not darling." She answered. She moved over a bit and stroked his cheek. "I'm anything but mad, or angry or upset." Her eyes shone with red tears. "You are my son, my youngest son. You fell in love, what's wrong with that?" she softly touched Darren's hand and held it in hers aswell as Chris'. "So what if it was with another male, so what if some people here are unable to accept your love. Love is love, no matter what or who you love. It is an amazing feeling which I think everyone should feel, at least once in their lives. And if people don't want to accept your love, well, their frankly missing out. You've accepted your future and who cares if it's with someone of the same sex? If I were to scold you for loving taboos, well, id be a hypocrite because I fell in love with Luke a vamp…" she snapped her mouth closed when she realized what she was about to say.

"Jules, don't worry, Darren knows about us." Chris told her.

"Yeah, and I think it is totally awesome!" Darren added. Jules smiled and laughed a little bit.

"We've got no secret, that's why I know that he is a werewolf as well." Chris explained. Jules' grip tightened a little bit. The wolves? He was one of the wolves? What about the prophecy? What about her family's safety? Chris would end up having to chose… All the questions flooded her mind, but one simple thought cleared them all. Their love could overthrow the whole thing.

"Brilliant, two supernaturals together, a very strong imprint!" she laughed at the confused look on both boys' faces.

"What's an imprint?" Darren asked.

"When a supernatural being creates a bond with another living thing. They cannot live without the chosen thing and if it dies, the supernatural's soul and heart dies with them. With the vampires, we end up going to the council and begging for destruction. I'm not too sure what the custom is for wolves." Jules explained. She spared a look at the boys, who were too interested in each other's eyes to notice what was going on.

"So we've imprinted together, making it a stronger bond?" Darren asked Chris, who nodded. he suddenly turned to Jules "Well what about Lucy? I mean, I know I don't love her, but I don't want her to get hurt either."

"Just let fate run her course hun, things will all work out for the best." Jules answered as Chris was about to unleash hell, literally.

"Great…" both boys were staring into each other's eyes again. Jules sighed contently, that was the exact same look she and Luke had had when they were young.

"Well, I will leave you in peace then, make sure you don't do too much physical work, don't want your staples popping out or anything. Chris, make sure he gets some _rest_ okay?" Jules laughed at the look her son shot her. "Just looking out for the patient!" she protested before leaving the small, white room. Chris turned back to Darren and sighed.

"Please don't ever have an exploding appendix again." He muttered, earning a laugh from the bed ridden boy.

"Sorry, had no idea about it!" he explained. Chris bowed his head. It was just as he had suspected, Mel had made this happen.

"What would you say if I told you I knew what had happened and why?" Chris asked him.

"Erm, well I think I'd feel a bit better about the situation!" Darren laughed "I don't really like the fact my body could have something wrong with it!"

"It's my fault." Chris answered, looking somber.

"What are you on about silly?" Darren laughed again, but stopped as he saw the serious look on Chris' face. "Chris, tell me what's wrong."

"When Lucy took the phone from you, her voice transformed into Mel's." Darren frowned in confusion, but let Chris carry on. "She then told me that I should stay away from you, act like this never happened, and move away again. I told her I wouldn't, couldn't do it." He took a deep breath and looked into Darren's eyes. "She then told me that if I didn't, she would make you burn and kill you from the inside. Then this happened and I think I need to get away from you so…"

"NO!" Darren cried stopping Chris in mid sentence. "I don't care what happens to me. I need you around!" Chris felt the need in Darren's tone and his heart melted a little bit more.

"I don't want anything to happen to you though," he sighed again, "I would never be able to live with myself."

"So you think it would be better if you weren't here and I had a great big void in my heart, because I don't!" Darren shouted back. Chris' eyes widened at the words he used.

"Heart?" he asked. Darren's eyes shot to the floor.

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

"So, does that mean…"

"Yep."

"Great! Erm, well, ditto and stuff."

"Brilliant." The short words would have shown nothing to other people around, but to the two boys, it meant the world. The small conversation held hidden meanings only visible to the boys, and they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
